Lendo Harry Potter 2
by Manas Perdidas BGG
Summary: Continuação de Lendo Harry Potter 1, publicado por Biaa. Alice, Dorcas, Lene, Sirius, Remus, James, Frank, Lily, Regulus, Snape, Fred, Jorge, Harry, Neville, Gina, Rony e Hermione leem o livro. Junto com AP, LP e JP.
1. Notas

_Aqui é um espaço que nós usamos para colocar o disclaimer (serve para a fanfic toda), a dedicatória da fic, futuros trailer da fic (sejam por vídeo ou por texto), alguns avisos, os personagens e um resumo da fanfic Lendo Harry Potter 1, publicada pelo perfil de Biaa Black Potter, feito para quem não leu Lendo Harry Potter 1. Quem leu não precisa ler o resumo._

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_Obviamente, Harry Potter pertence a J. K Rowling . Todas as partes retiradas do livro, pertencem a ela também. Assim como os personagens. O resto (enredo) é nosso. Nada de plágio, ok?_

* * *

_Dedicatória:_

_Essa fanfic é dedicada a todos que acompanharam Lendo Harry Potter 1._

_Esperamos que gostem de Lendo Harry Potter 2!_

* * *

Trailer da fic:

(Sem nenhum por enquanto)

* * *

Aviso:

A fanfic LHP1 se passa no tempo do sétimo ano do marotos, no meio da guerra (quando eles caíram do dragão) para o trio e os outros (Weasleys e Longbottom)

Em LHP2 é igual, porém, temos mais visitantes de tempos diferentes. Quem não revelam de que tempo são.

Fanfic escrita por Biaa Black Potter, Giovana Potter e AnmyS2. Links no perfil.

Contém palavrões e comentários maliciosos, mas nada pesado. Nem um pouco.

* * *

Personagens (em andamento):

_Frank Longbottom._

É muito inteligente, mas, normalmente, esconde essa inteligência até da namorada. Alguns já perceberam isso, mas ninguém sabe realmente o porquê, nem mesmo Frank.

Mesmo sendo reservado, conversa muito com os amigos, principalmente sobre Quadribol, até porque ele joga. Realmente só não é simpático, por causa da sua timidez, sendo extremamente fofo com a namorada, que ama. Mas não se engane, ele quando quer ser frio e irônico é terrível, só que isso é quase nunca.

_Pais: Augusta e Algie Longbottom._

_Casa: Ravenclaw._

_Idade: 17._

_Tempo: 1997._

_Amigos: Luthy, Theo, Luke, Ryan._

_Irmão/irmã: Não tem._

_Quadribol: Artilheiro._

_Amor/namorada: Alice Prewett._

_Apelidos: Frank, Fray, Longie._

Frederich (Fred) Weasley

Sempre é visto causando confusão, junto com seu irmão gêmeo, Jorge. Acredita que a vida é bem melhor se for vista com otimismo. Não consegue ficar um dia sem fazer piada ou uma brincadeira. Tem um talento natural para isso, o que levou a abertura das Gemealidades Weasley, loja de brincadeira dele e de Jorge. São eles que inventam todos os produtos e testam alguns.

Gosta de jogar Quadribol, principalmente de participar do time da Grifinória...

_Pais: Arthur e Molly Weasley._

_Casa: Gryffindor._

_Idade: 19._

_Tempo: 1997._

_Amigos: Lee, Angelina e Katie..._

_Irmão/irmã: Jorge._

_Quadribol: Batedor._

_Amor/namorada: Katie Bell._

_Apelidos: Fred, Balanço Humano e Jred._

_Harry Potter_

Não é segredo nenhum que ele teve uma vida difícil (e ainda tem), com vários problemas, e mesmo assim, ele se tornou uma pessoa carinhosa e leal. Mas também tem algumas características que o distingue como um ótimo líder, como o fato que é decidido, não tem medo de se arriscar (porém teme machucar os outros) e saber pensar com calma sobre pressão, controlando totalmente a situação. Odeia mais que tudo se sentir controlado.

É completamente apaixonado por Gina Weasley, irmã do seu melhor amigo, Rony, que namora Hermione.

_Pais: James Potter e Lily Evans._

_Casa: Gryffindor._

_Idade: 17._

_Tempo: 1997._

_Amigos: Rony, Jorge, Fred, Neville e Hermione._

_Irmão/Irmã: Não tem._

_Quadribol: Apanhador._

_Namorada/amor: Gina Weasley._

_Apelidos: O Eleito, O Menino Que Sobreviveu, Harrylicia, Harryzito, Potter Júnior, Filho do Veado, Filhote, Mini-Prongs._

_James Potter_

James é uma pessoa de muitas qualidades e defeitos como: É um pouco imaturo, inteligente, divertido, sexy, irritante, sem limites, humilde, corajoso e leal. Ah, e é o primeiro Maroto. Talvez o mais popular, só competindo com Sirius. E é apaixonado por Lily Evans desdo 4º ano por isso só tem olhos para ela, sóque antes tentava chamar atenção sendo galinha. Quando parou, Lily deu uma chance a ele.

Seja como for, James é ótimo como amigo, na maior parte do tempo, e em momentos de crises você pode sempre contar com ele. Será um importante auror, e será pai do Menino Que Sobreviveu, e sabe disso, as vezes tem discussões com o filho por eles serem cabeças duras, mas nada anormal.

_Pais: Charlus e Dorea Potter._

_Casa: Gryffindor._

_Idade: 17._

_Tempo: 1977._

_Amigos: Sirius, Remus e Peter._

_Irmão/Irmã: Não tem._

_Quadribol: Artilheiro._

_Namorada/amor: Lily Evans._

_Apelidos: Jay, Viado, Cervo e Prongs (Pontas)._

_Regulus Black_

Incrível como podem se enganar tanto sobre uma pessoa.

Todos juravam que ele era seguidor da "doutrina" Black, mas, afinal, ele nunca disse que era exatamente. Só que ele, apesar de querer, não tem coragem de fugir, e mesmo assim, já um Comensal da Morte, mas espera que Dumbledore o deixe ser um espião para a ordem. Tem uma inteligência de poucos, e também é bonito, sabe fazer ironia rapidamente, é de uma família puro sangue, ou seja, é o sonho de toda Sonserina. Só lembre que ele também não é um santinho, ele faz jus as outras características da sua casa, afinal. Ele não é exatamente juras de amor, até porque ele sempre está lidando com um problema.

O problema é que ninguém sabe como ele é, longe de todo mundo, ou com a certeza do que vai falar sua família não vai saber, ninguém sabe como ele quando é livre. Nem Sirius. Ninguém. Na verdade, nem Regulus.

Mas talvez, só talvez, seja a hora de descobrir.

_Pais: Walburga e Orion Black._

_Casa: Slytherin._

_Idade: 15._

_Tempo: 1977._

_Amigos: Verdadeiro? Só Theodore._

_Irmão/Irmã: Sirius;_

_Quadribol: Apanhador._

_Namorada/amor: Não tem, por enquanto._

_Apelidos: Reg, Reg-Reg e O Black._

_Remus Lupin_

Bastante estudioso, inteligente, monitor, monitor-chefe e bonito. O sonho de muitas meninas, mas tímido e nega relações por causa do seu passado. Sempre diz aos Marotos que não quer namorar porque é um lobisomen, só que nunca contou realmente de onde tirou essa ideia, guarda segredo sobre isso e só ele e uma pessoa sabem. Pelo menos, por enquanto.

Agora, não pense que ele é uma pessoa deprimida que fica chorando pelos cantos. Ao contrário, ele é um Maroto, o terceiro. Marotos é simplesmente o maior grupo de bricalhões de toda a história de Hogwarts, sempre é ele que armar os planos.

Pais: Os Lupins.

Casa: Gryffindor.

Idade:17.

Amigos: James, Sirius e Peter.

Quadribol: Não joga.

Amor: Dorcas Meadwes.

Apelidos: Remus, Re, Lupin, Aluado, Remuxo.

_Severo Snape_

Mestiço, caiu na Sonserina. Sua vida sempre foi complicada. Sua mãe e seu pai viviam numa relação amarga, e quando era pequeno a sua única alegria era ser amigo de Lily, uma pequena vizinha ruiva. Depois, já em Hogwarts, ficou apaixonado por ela, mas depois que ele a chamou de Sangue-Ruim tudo mudou... Para pior, Lily nunca mais olhou na sua cara, os Marotos implicaram duas vezes mais, os alunos da sua casa estavam pertubando ele, dizendo que ele fez a coisa certa.

É brilhante em poções, mas sonha em ser professor de DCAT ou pelo menos, auror.

Pais: Os Prince/ Snape.

Casa: Slytherin.

Idade: 17.

Amigos: Avery e MuckBer.

Quadribol: Já disse que ele é ruim de mais para jogar!

Amor: Lily Evans.

Apelidos: Sinevellus (Ranhoso) e Sev.

_Sirius Black_

Sofreu muito quando criança, mas isso mudou completamente quando passou a viver na casa de James, ou quando o conheceu.

Inteligente, embora prefira não demonstrar, curioso, lindo (perfeito), maroto. Joga Quadribol como artilheiro, mas não é o capitão do time, quem foi escolhido foi James. É a ovelha branca da família Black.

Galinha, mas mesmo assim apaixonado por Lene. São poucos os que entram no coração dele, mas os que entram nunca saem.

Pais: Walburga e Orion Black.

Casa: Gryffindor.

Ano: 7º.

Grupo: Marotos.

Quadribol: Artilheiro.

Amor: Marlene McKinnon.

Apelidos: Six e Almofadinhas.

Alice Lusy

Fofa, é uma das palavras usadas normalmente para descrever Alice, ou Lice, é um amor de pessoa, é estudiosa e dedicada nos seus sonhos também.

Sonha em ser auro, e sempre presta atenção especial nas matérias que o curso precisa.

Pais: Tom e Juliana Lusy.

Ano: 7º.

Amigos: Dorcas, Lene e Lily.

Quadribol: Não joga.

Amor: Frank Longbottom.

Apelidos: Aly e Lice.

Liliane Perevelly

Outra ruivinha. Mas essa é misteriosa... Apareceu para ler os livros junto com os irmãos, John e Alex, e ninguém sabe de onde ela veio direito, mas dá para ver que ela tem um grande poder, e que sabe muita coisa sobre os Potters.

Ela tem gênio forte, mas aprendeu a controlar ele, e só perde a calma as vezes com os irmãos, e com o namorado... Vive ajudando quem precisa, mas não é por isso que confia em todo mundo.

Tem muitos amigos de onde veio, e por isso sente falta deles, mas sabe que ficará por pouco tempo e que o que está fazendo é necessário e preciso, que irá mudar o curso de toda a históriaa.

Pais: Arthy e Gwin Perevelly.

Ano: 7º.

Amigos: Quem sabe quem é?

Quadribol: Artilheira.

Amor: Seu namorado.

Apelidos: Lipy, Lilu e Lyis.

* * *

Resumo de LHP1

_(para quem não leu a fanfic um)_

Lily Evans recebeu uma carta, mandada por A.P; J.P. e L.P; junto com um pacote, falando que no pacote vinham com sete livros do futuro e que era para chamar Alice Lusy, Frank Longbottom, James Potter, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black para lerem junto com ela, quando eles pegaram nos livros, todos chegaram na casa de Hermione, onde Harry, Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge e Gina estavam os esperando.

Lendo o primeiro capítulo, Alice, Lily, Frank, James, Remus e Sirius descobrem que Lily e James iriam morrer.

No segundo capítulo, todos descobrem o que Harry passava na casa dos tios, e começam a anotar num pergaminho alguns feitiços para usar contra os Dursley. Os gêmeos tentam fazer uma parceira com Harry, mas ele não aceita. Lene é mencionada como o amor de Sirius. Harry promete mostrar desenho animado para os gêmeos, quando a leitura acabar. Todos conversam e, depois, Harry e Neville vão conversar em particular sobre como é ter os pais pela primeira vez. E todos se apresentam.

No terceiro capítulo, Regulus Black aparece e passa a ler os livros. Sirius tem um flashback, e Regulus percebe. Os dois fazem as pazes. James fica com ciúmes da amizade de Sirius e Regulus. Remus e Hermione ficam conversando sobre livros, e Rony interrompe, com ciúmes.

No quarto capítulo, Regulus fica pensando em Harry. Algo lhe dizia que ele era mais do que aparentava...

No quinto capítulo, James e Lily começam a suspeitar que Harry não encontrou Voldemort apenas quando era bebê.

No sexto capítulo, Harry leva a primeira bronca do seu pai. Todos descobrem que a varinha de Harry é feita com a fênix gêmea da de Voldemort, mas eles não se importam.

No sétimo capítulo, James continua com ciúmes de Regulus. Lily sente gratidão por Molly.

No oitavo capítulo, a cicatriz de Harry começa a doer. Gina se irrita com a guerra. Regulus fala que James devia ter cuidado com o que diz a Prettigrew e James estava preste a lançar um feitiço em Regulus, quando Harry lança um Petrificus Totalus em James. Harry e James conversam e Harry grita que Peter é um comensal. Harry conta a Sirius que ele é o seu padrinho. Jorge e Fred descobrem quem são os Marotos. Harry foge da sala, mas as letras não descobrem que Harry podia ter ido para Sonserina e reagem não muito bem. Alice pergunta por que Frank e ela não criaram Neville, ao que ninguém responde. Harry, Gina e Hermione fazem um jantar. Todos dormem, menos Harry, porque sua cicatriz começa a doer.

No nono capítulo, Harry desconfia que os Comensais sabem que eles estão reunidos na casa de Hermione. Todos fogem para uma das Mansões Potter, que fica no Brasil. Severo Snape se junta ao grupo, assim como Marlene McKinnon e Dorcas Meadwes. Frank soca Snape. Lily sai da sala e as letras do livro imediatamente somem. James propõe que todos tentem ler sem matar ninguém.

No décimo capítulo, James e os outros descobrem que Harry entrou para o time no primeiro ano. James e Harry combinam de algum dia jogarem um contra o outro.

No décimo primeiro capítulo, Sirius e Remus ameaçam Snape e dão um soco nele. Harry sai para comprar comida, sem a capa.

No décimo segundo capítulo, Harry chega à Inglaterra, compra vários alimentos em lojas trouxas e vai para um supermercado bruxo, lá ele encontra dois Comensais. Depois de duelar com eles, ele tenta aparatar e consegue, porém antes Voldemort lança um feitiço nele. Sirius promete comprar roupas novas para Harry, depois do terceiro livro.

No décimo terceiro capítulo, Harry tem um sonho estranho, mas nada haver com a guerra. Sirius marca com Rony de Aluado e o ruivo jogarem xadrez bruxo. Os Marotos e os Gêmeos formam uma aliança.

No décimo quarto, Voldemort entra na mente de Harry para ver o que está acontecendo...

No décimo quinto capítulo, Harry tenta fazer James parar de implicar com Regulus. James e Harry brigam.

No décimo sexto capítulo, eles fazem as pazes. Harry descobre qual foi o feitiço que foi atingido e faz um contra- feitiço.

No décimo sétimo capitulo, todos descobrem o que aconteceu no alçapão.

No último capítulo... Sirius pede desculpas a Snape. Harry propõe uma trégua, Snape concorda. Harry concorda em ter aulas com os gêmeos para aprender a mentir. Terminam de ler o livro. Eles passam o dia cantando no Karaokê Mágico de Lene. Ninguém nota o pergaminho que aparece, de JP, AP e LP... Fim da fanfic um.


	2. Be Welcome

Capítulo escrito por Biaa.

* * *

- O que vamos fazer?- Sirius Black suspirou.

- Ler o livro, talvez?- ironizou Regulus Black, irmão de Sirius, mesmo que ainda estivesse sem pensar direito, devido ao sono.

A casa estava silenciosa, porque todos ainda estavam dormindo depois da noite... agitada de ontem. Foram várias músicas, piadas e vozes estridentes...

- Que mau humor- retrucou Sirius, de novo.

Regulus, o mimado Black sempre acordava tarde quando não tinha aula, e, por causa disso, estava, segundo Sirius, com um "mau humor dos infernos". E era verdade. O pobre coitado literalmente caiu da cama, depois de ter mais um pesadelo, e, ainda por cima, não pode voltar a dormir.

- E exatamente como você espera que a gente leia o livro, sem o rosto do povo, oh gênio?-continuou Sirius.

Já Sirius Black, um Maroto, (segundo Lene) gostoso, estava com a mente funcionando perfeitamente, porque apesar de ter ido dormir tarde, ele já estava acostumado com aquela rotina: Dormir tarde, acordar cedo. Afinal, de que outro jeito arranjaria tempo para fazer tudo que faz em um dia? Impossível. Ah, e claro, Sirius usava algumas aulas (as mais chatas) para descansar. Pena que, ali, ele não poderia repor seu sono.

- Nem pensei nisso – admitiu Regulus, irritado.

Os irmãos estavam na luxuosa sala de estar, da Mansão Potter de Caxias do Sul.

Com certeza, a sala refletia todo o bom gosto e dinheiro dos Potters, não tinha nada muito... Chamativo, mas tive qualidade, assim tornando o ambiente um lugar acolhedor e confortável. Suas paredes eram de um tom azul claro, dividindo espaço com as janelas de vidro, de um lado. E outro tinha paredes de vidro, dando vista para o enorme quintal da casa. Seus quatros sofás eram cinza, contrastando com o piso, que era colorido e divido em quadrados. Fora os sofás, a sala tinha uma mesa no centro dos sofás, estantes que tinham alguns livros (os que eram cópias do que estavam na biblioteca), uma lareira, é claro, e pergaminhos e tinteiros, colocados perto de uma mesa que pareciam ser usada para reuniões mais intimas. Isso porque era só um cômodo da casa.

Os Potter sabiam usar bem seu dinheiro. Mas o que impressionava os Blacks, era que os Potter não pareciam querer forçar a ninguém a notar que eles tinham dinheiro.

Nessa hora, Marlene McKinnon, ou simplesmente Lene, apareceu na entrada da sala, chamando a atenção dos irmãos.

- Oi, Blacks!- cumprimentou alegremente, quando já estava próxima deles.

- Olá, Marlene- respondeu Regulus, distraído.

- Preguiçosa- resmungou Sirius.

- O QUE? Repita!- falou Lene, já pegando a varinha.

- Você falou Blacks, ao invés de simplesmente Sirius e Regulus.

Lene bufou. _O que isso importava?_

- E daí?

- Nada- achou melhor responder assim, Sirius. Afinal, ele ainda queria viver.

- Já tomou café da manhã?- Lene perguntou, recobrando o bom humor- Eu ainda não tomei.

- Não ainda- respondeu Sirius, ele não tinha tido fome até agora - E você, Regulus?

- Já tomei. Podem ir.

Sirius deu de ombros e acompanhou Marlene até a cozinha.

- Dormiu bem?- perguntou ele.

- Sim e você?- respondeu, por educação.

- Ótimo, pensei em você.

Marlene corou.

- Tenho medo do que você pensou, então- falou ela, com o coração acelerado.

Não era de hoje que ela tinha uma queda por Sirius.

- Nada demais- Sirius deu de ombros.

Eles seguiram o resto do caminho em silêncio.

Chegando lá, Lene se deu conta de uma coisa.

- Você não sabe cozinhar, né Sirius? - ela perguntou, rezando que dissesse que sabia.

- Não, por quê?- perguntou, enquanto observava a cozinha, que também refletia bom gosto.

- Eu também não sei- admitiu ela.

Sirius olhou para Lene.

Sem se conter, eles começaram a rir juntos.

- E agora?- perguntou Sirius, quando parou de rir.

- Agora... Bem... Nós testamos algumas receitas?

Os dois sabiam que, se eles conseguissem fazer algo comestível, já estaria ótimo. Mas, mesmo assim, Sirius assentiu.

- Bem... O que a gente tenta fazer?- Perguntou ele.

- Um suco trouxa?- Lene sugeriu

- Eu não sei como é...

- Bem, uma vez minha mãe fez para mim, não parece ser tão difícil- falou a garota.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça.

- Você sabe quais são os ingredientes? E onde eles estão?

- Er... Eu acho que era um negócio chamado _popa¹_, açúcar e... Mais alguma coisa... Ah, água! Bem, eu não sei onde eles estão... Mas você procura na geladeira² e eu nesse armário – falou, apontando para o armário que estava na frente dela.

Sirius assentiu e foi para perto da geladeira. O açúcar podia estar lá, bem, ele achava.

- Como é, essa _popa_?

- É um saquinho, ai lá tem o nome da fruta- falou animada. Estava tentando cozinhar!

Depois de muito procurar, Sirius achou a _popa _e Marlene o açúcar. Só faltava a água, que era o mais fácil, já que sabiam onde estavam.

Rapidamente, colocaram a água que acharam que precisavam em uma jarra.

- O que fazemos agora?- perguntou Sirius, observando os ingredientes em cima da mesa.

- Colocamos todos os ingredientes juntos na jarra e mexemos – explicou Lene.

E foi o que fizeram, porém, por algum motivo estranho, a _popa _não se dissolvia.

Sirius bufou, irritado.

- Vou tentar beber- falou ele.

Marlene o olhou como se perguntasse se ele estava passando bem.

Ignorando o olhar de aviso da morena, Sirius tentou beber. Mas, mal o liquido tocou na sua boca, ele cuspiu na pia. Era horrível! Não sabiam que porque os trouxas bebiam aquilo!

- Que nojo, Sirius!- brigou Lene.

- Desculpe.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, pensando no que iam comer.

- Ah, quer saber? Aqui deve ter comida pré-pronta!- falou Lene, sorrindo.

- Como não pensamos nisso antes?

- Não sei- admitiu- Agora está tudo resolvido!

Eles abriram os armários e a geladeira, de novo, e pegaram algumas comida, que foram colocadas na mesa.

O café- da- manhã terminou em silêncio, estranhamente calmo. Foi perfeito. Um dos melhores cafés da manhã da vida dos dois.

Terminando de comer, eles lavaram os pratos e jogaram as embalagens fora.

Quando voltaram, Regulus ainda estava na sala, mas James e Harry já tinham acordado.

- Bom dia!- falaram os dois, pai e filhos, juntos.

Depois de responder ao cumprimento, Marlene se jogou no sofá, perto de Regulus. Coisa que Sirius também fez, sentando entre ela e Regulus.

Todos ficaram em um silêncio confortável.

Uma luz branca, apareceu de repente, deixando todos momentaneamente cegos.

- Ai! Alex! Você caiu em cima de mim! – falou uma voz feminina, que ninguém soube identificar de onde veio, porque ainda não estavam exergando.

- Desculpa! Foi mal!- falou outra voz, masculina dessa vez.

A visão de todos melhorou um pouco e eles conseguiram ver três pessoas de pé, na sala.

- E ainda por cima é meu irmão... – resmungou outra voz.

- Cala boca Josh!- falaram as duas vozes juntas.

A visão de todos ficou normal de normal. E eles viram três pessoas paradas, na sala.

O primeiro era um _garoto,_ ou talvez, já um _homem_, que tinha cabelos loiros _quase_ arrumados, olhos azuis e feições largas, gorduchas. Mas seu corpo, não era nada gordo, pelo contrário, a camisa dele marcava alguns músculos dele. Sua expressão era séria, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia que ele tinha um lado brincalhão dentro dele. A pele dele era um meio termo entre o branco e o moreno.

O segundo com certeza, não era mais um garoto. Parecia ter deixado à infância faz tempo, mesmo mantendo um olhar divertido e sorriso de uma criança. Seu cabelo era loiro também, mas um pouco mais... alaranjado do que o do outro, apesar de continuar a ser, indiscutivelmente, loiro, e eram arrumados. Seus olhos eram castanhos escuros, quase pretos. Alguns chegavam a dizer que ele tinha olhos pretos, mas, é claro, isso é impossível. Tinham feições parecidas, apesar do rosto dele ser mais... suave.

A última pessoa era uma menina, que era uma garota, obviamente um pouco mais nova que os outros... Tinha cabelos loiros, que pareciam ouro, olhos azuis escuros, que passavam a impressão de serem frios. Parecia estar em boa forma. Não estava nem muito magra nem gorda- longe disso. Se não fosse os olhos, lembraria muito Luna Lovegood, mas, é, claro, a menina não possuía aquele jeito lunático que Luna possuía naturalmente.

Todos os três eram lindos e completamente desconhecidos, o que fez todos encararem o trio – seja os meninos olhando para a menina (especialmente) ou Marlene olhando os meninos, em especial- que os encarou de volta, sem desmontar muito sentimento.

- Como vocês chegaram aqui?- Harry foi o primeiro a perguntar.

- Eu acho que devemos nos apresentar primeiro – falou a garota.

- Ok, isso também seria... _interessante_ de saber- disse Sirius.

- Me chamem de Josh Paltrown Pettyfer... Ou só de Josh, mas se for com um sobrenome, digam Pettyfer, por favor- falou o homem de olhos castanhos.

- Já eu prefiro Paltrown – retrucou o outro menino, de olhos azuis- Mas me chamem só de Alex. Nós três somos irmãos, então os sobrenome são os mesmos...

- Eu sou Lyssi – falou a garota loira- E, como eles falarem, sou irmã deles.

- Eu não conheço nenhum de vocês – falou, por fim, James.

- Eu também não – acrescentou Harry.

- O importante é que nós conhecemos vocês- falou Lyssi.

Todos entenderam a mensagem sublinhar que era para eles não perguntarem mais nada sobre isso, que eles não iriam falar.

- E como vocês estão aqui? AP, LP e JP enviaram vocês?- perguntou Harry desconfiado.

- Você não percebeu ainda? Nós somos AP, LP e JP. Nós que mandamos o livro.

* * *

¹Polpa. Eu acho que eles fazem o suco com a fruta mesmo...

²Mesmo bruxos _devem _precisar de uma geladeira, né?

Nota Biaa: Eu sei que sou malvada por terminar o capítulo assim, mas, meu lado escritora me manda fazer isso!

Beijos e espero que não me matem, porque senão não vou puder escrever o que aconteceu a partir daí.


	3. O Pior Aniversário

N/A: Hey! Giio postando aqui! ~pela 1ª vez!~

Espero que gostem do cap!

Pra quem comentou o último cap sem logar:

**Izzy Jackson:**

Oi! Bah,muita gente achou isso .-. huheuheuehue, espero te ver mais ainda nos reviews ;D e nos outros caps! Bjos!

Bis respondeu: Obrigada! Muita gente achou, né?

Mas... Infelizmente... Achamos que ficaria muito estranho..

**Geb101**: Obg! :3 espero que ame os próximos tbm!

Bia responde: thanks!

_agr sim o cap..._

* * *

_No último capítulo:_

_- E como vocês estão aqui? AP, LP e JP enviaram vocês?- perguntou Harry desconfiado._

_- Você não percebeu ainda? Nós somos AP, LP e JP. Nós que mandamos o livro._

* * *

Silencio. A sala ficou em silêncio.

Essa notícia era o que todos queriam... Descobrir quem era AP, LP e JP. Só que só na teoria, pois na prática não adiantava nada, já que não os conheciam.

- Vocês estão em que ano?

- Estamos em 1997 no momento – respondeu Alex, com um sorriso de lado.

Marlene, Sirius, James e Regulus imediatamente olharam para Harry.

- Eu... Não me lembro deles – disse Harry, forçando a memória.

Todos olharam para o trio esperando que eles falassem alguma coisa esclarecedora.

- Agora não é a hora – falou Lissy, simplesmente.

- E quando vai ser? – Perguntou Régulus, desconfiado.

- Nós saberemos quando a hora chegar, agora nós não falaremos nada, não adianta discutir. – disse Alex sem deixar espaço para protestos.

Os que já estavam ali antes dos novo visitantes estavam desconfiados.

- É bom que vocês expliquem melhor, ou não lerão o livro conosco, sinto muito. – disse Harry. – Afinal, vocês poderiam ser comensais disfarçados.

Os novos visitantes ergueram uma sobrancelha em sinal de desdenho.

- Ok Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, tente ler sem a gente. – disse Josh. – Vamos ficar ali na cozinha, estamos com fome. Chame os outros, e quando não verem as letras, nos chamem.

E os três foram para a cozinha, sem olhar para trás.

- Cara, eles são sinistros – comentou Sírius.

- Concordo com você cachorro... Mas agora eu fiquei curiosa, então vamos chamar o resto do povo! – disse Lene correndo para chamar todos em seus quartos.

...

Com todos resmungando na sala, Harry explicou o que aconteceu na ausência da maioria no início da manhã.

- Bebeu? – perguntou Rony com voz sonolenta.

Lene não deu tempo para ninguém acordar direito, então todos estavam meio 'grogues' ainda.

- Não, ele não bebeu - disse Lissy entrando na sala com os dois irmãos ao seu encalço, todos com copos de suco em mãos – Sei que é estranho, mas não podemos revelar nada agora, mesmo, então apenas leiam o livro.

- Já disse que não lerão sem maiores explicações! – disse Harry.

Novamente os três reviraram os olhos.

- Ok teimoso, leia sem a gente. – disse Josh e os três voltaram à cozinha.

- O que foi isso tudo? – perguntou Ginny ainda no seu pijama de coelhinhos rosa.

- Bom, eu não sei vocês, mas EU vou tomar um banho e me arrumar, para tentar raciocinar direito. – disse Remus indo em direção dos quartos, sendo imitado por aqueles que tinham acordado depois.

Após todos devidamente arrumados, alimentados e dispostos...

- Passa o livro dois, eu leio – disse Jorge pegando o livro.

- Nem vem maninho, agora é minha vez – disse Fred.

E os dois começaram a brigar pelo livro.

Gina se cansou daquilo, e roubou o livro dos irmãos, correndo para longe deles e abrindo o livro.

- Nenhum de vocês vai ler! – disse, no que os gêmeos fingiram tristeza profunda – Nem ninguém.

Todos a encararam com expressão do tipo: Tá chapada?, e a ruiva continuou:

- Ninguém vai ler porque não tem o que ler: olhem, as letras sumiram.

- Então... Alguém aqui ou não pode ler, ou... – dizia Lily.

-... Ou está faltando alguém – gritou uma voz masculina da cozinha.

- É feio ouvir conversa dos outros! – gritou James da sala.

- Também é feio deixar as visitas sozinhas aqui, excluídas! – respondeu outra voz, dessa vez feminina.

Dessa vez ninguém respondeu.

- Me deixa ver Gina – pediu Mione. A ruiva entregou o livro para a amiga, que começou a analisar tudo com cuidado. – Falta gente.

- Como sabe Mione? – perguntou Rony.

- Tá escrito aqui ó. – a Grifinória apontou para uma página em que havia escrito:

_" Deixa a gente ler logo._

_Gratos AP, LP e JP"_

Silêncio, e logo Harry chamou os três para lerem, mesmo que contrariado.

Sem dizer nada, Josh apenas pegou o livro e começou a ler, com um sorrisinho de vitória nos lábios.

**- Capítulo um: ****_O Pior Aniversário _**– leu Josh.

**Não era a primeira vez que irrompia uma discussão à mesa do café da manhã na Rua dos Alfeneiros**

- Aposto que não era – resmungou Hermione.

- Vamos precisar ler sobre esses seres asquerosos de novo?- reclamaram quase todos na sala.

Os únicos ficaram calados foram Harry, Josh, Alex e Lyssi.

**número 4. O Sr. Válter Dursley**

- O pior de todos os Dursleys. – disse Alice.

- Tem um pior? – perguntou Dorcas, até então quieta.

**fora acordado nas primeiras horas da manhã por um pio alto que vinha do quarto do seu sobrinho Harry.**

- Eu aposto que ele não ficou feliz com você – falou Remus.

Harry deu de ombros, se sentindo observado.

**— É a terceira vez esta semana!**

- Porque Edwiges está tão inquieta? – perguntou Alice.

- Tenta você ficar quita enquanto quer caçar, ou voar. – disse Harry – Desculpe. – pediu assim que viu que tinha sido rude, mas sentia falta da coruja. Aly assentiu, entendendo que Harry parecia triste sempre que tocavam no nome da coruja.

** — berrou ele à mesa. — Se você não consegue controlar essa coruja, teremos que mandá-la embora!**

- Como se controla uma coruja? – perguntou Dorcas.

- Do mesmo jeito que se controla um maroto – disse James.

- E como é isso? – perguntou Dorcas ansiosa pela resposta, poderia salvar vidas!

- Não se controla. – riu Remus, no que os marotos o acompanharam.

**Harry tentou explicar, mais uma vez.**

- Não adiantou, não foi? – falou Lyssi.

- Não. _Tio_ Válter é incapaz de entender alguma coisa do mundo mágico- Harry falou.

- Assim como algumas coisas do mundo dos trouxas também, porque né. – disse Lene.

**— Ela está chateada.**

- Coruja são temperamentais – concordou Alice.

Ela adorava animais.

**Está acostumada a voar ao ar livre. Se eu ao menos pudesse soltá-la à noite...**

**— Eu tenho cara de idiota?**

- Ainda pergunta? – Sirius exclamou e todos que viram Válter foram obrigados a concordar.

Quem dissesse que Válter não tinha cara de idiota... Era cego.

**— rosnou tio Válter, um pedaço de ovo pendurado na bigodeira.**

Alguns fizeram cara de nojo.

** — Eu sei o que vai acontecer se você soltar essa coruja.**

- Ela vai voar?- exclamou Regulus, sarcástico. Alguns riram, mas nem todos ainda estavam acostumados em rir com... Sonserinos. Não sei se era preconceito, mas podia ser apenas... Cuidado. Mas depois de um livro, era de se esperar que melhorasse, mas acho que ao poucos todos irão se acostumar.

**Ele trocou olhares assustados com sua mulher, Petúnia.**

- Cavala – corrigiu, digo, falou Fred.

**Harry tentou argumentar,**

- Desista, Mini-Prongs.

** mas suas palavras foram abafadas por um alto e prolongado arroto dado pelo filho de Dursley, Duda.**

- ECAA!

**— Quero mais bacon.**

- Devia ficar querendo – resmungou Gina, ela odiava gente mimada.

- Meu Deus, o cara fica com uma rabo de porco por dias mas mesmo assim no ano seguinte ainda quer bacon? Eu me traumatizaria! – disse Alice.

- Eu não –disse Lene – Bacon é vida.

- Lene, casa comigo – disse Sírius.

- Não, vocês disse que nunca se apaixonaria, lembra Six? – disse a morena sorrindo falsamente.

- Vish – disseram a maioria.

- CONTINUANDO né gente? Pra que brigas? Vamos ler! Ler faz bem! Manda ver Josh – disse rápido Aly.

E assim o loiro fez.

**— Tem mais na frigideira, fofinho**

- Droga, ter que chamar o Duda de fofinho não é legal pra mim – comentou Josh.

-Você o conhece? – disse Harry.

-... Já disse, sem mais informações... Desculpa. – suspirou Alex.

- Duda é tudo, menos fofo!- Harry falou rindo, para quebrar o clima... Era melhor esperar pelas respostas mesmo, não que tivesse escolha.

**— disse tia Petúnia, voltando os olhos úmidos para o filho maciço. — Precisamos alimentá-lo bem**

- O QUÊ?! ELE QUE PRECISA DE UMA ALIMENTAÇÃO MELHOR?- gritou Rony – Quem precisava era o Harry, seus idiotas!

- Obrigado por me chamar de fraco Ron.

- Mas você era mesmo amigão... – justificou-se o ruivo, e o moreno apenas revirou os olhos bufando.

** enquanto temos oportunidade... Não gosto do jeito daquela comida da escola...**

Hermione revirou os olhos.

**— Bobagem, Petúnia, nunca passei fome**

- Isso todos sabem.

**quando estive em Smeltings — disse tio Válter animado. — Duda come bastante, não come filho?**

- Muito – concordou Harrry;

**Duda, que era tão gordo que a bunda sobrava para os lados da cadeira da cozinha,**

Eles riram.

**sorriu e virou-se para Harry.**

**— Passe a frigideira.**

- Me obrigue.

**— Você esqueceu a palavra mágica — disse Harry irritado.**

Lily colocou a mão na frente da cabeça, irritada.

- Péssima escolha de palavras- resmungou.

**O efeito desta simples frase no resto da família foi inacreditável.**

- Qualquer ato que não seja comer, reclamar ou falar merda daquela família é inacreditável. – resmungou Lily, com ódio da irmã, cunhado e... Sobrinho.

**Duda ofegou e caiu da cadeira com um baque que sacudiu a cozinha inteira; a Sra. Dursley soltou um gritinho e levou as mãos à boca; o Sr. Dursley levantou-se com um salto, as veias latejando nas têmporas.**

- Visão do inferno. – comentou Sírius.

**— Eu quis dizer "por favor"! — explicou Harry depressa.**

- Tarde de mais Potter. – resmungou Snape, que conhecia Petúnia o suficiente para saber que o drama estava armado.

**— Não quis dizer...**

**— QUE FOI QUE JÁ LHE DISSE — trovejou o tio, borrifando saliva pela mesa. — COM RELAÇÃO A DIZER ESSA PALAVRA COM "M" NA NOSSA CASA?**

- Ora seu... – dizia James.

- Grande monte de bosta de dragão. – completou Lily... Ok. – PENSA QUE MANDA NO MEU FILHO?

Os dois pareciam dominados pela raiva.

- ACHEI! – gritou Sírius.

- Mas o quê?

- A pequena grande lista do que fazer com os Dursleys! – explicou o maroto.

- Queremos ajudar! – disseram os três visitantes.

- Vocês os conhecem? – perguntou James.

- Eu conheço muitas azarações novas, e truques e peças legais servem? – perguntou Alex, com os irmãos concordando, e dizendo o mesmo.

- ÔPA! Beleza. – disse Sírius, quanto mais, melhor.

- Mas Almofadinhas...

- Eles não vão falar nada Pontas, conforme-se.

E assim adicionaram algumas páginas à 'lista'.

**— Mas eu...**

**— COMO SE ATREVE A AMEAÇAR DUDA! — berrou tio Válter, dando um soco na mesa.**

- QUEM AMEAÇA QUEM NESSA HISTÓRIA É O CONTRÁRIO Ô SACO DE BANHA HUMANA! – gritou Lene.

**— Eu só...**

**— EU O AVISEI! NÃO VOU TOLERAR A MENÇÃO DA SUA ANORMALIDADE DEBAIXO DO MEU TETO!**

- Anormalidade teu cu! – disse Snape, surpreendendo a todos.

**Harry olhava do rosto purpúreo do tio para o rosto pálido da tia, que tentava pôr Duda de pé.**

- O que é meio que impossível, já que bolas tendem a rolar – disse Régulus.

**— Está bem — disse Harry —, está bem...**

- Bem mal né? – disse Lissy.

**O tio Válter se sentou, respirando como um rinoceronte sem fôlego e observando Harry com atenção pelos cantos dos olhinhos penetrantes.**

- Os olhos devem ser a única coisa pequena nesse cara aí – comentou Neville.

**Desde que Harry voltara para passar as férias de verão em casa, tio Válter o tratava como uma bomba que fosse explodir a qualquer momento, **

- Bom, realmente, Harry é um pouco... Explosivo – comentou Mione.

- Um pouco? – disse Fred estupefato.

- Ele gritou tanto lá na Sede da Ordem naquela vê que quase foi preciso uma reforma! – continuou Jorge.

- E ele vive se botado em risco de morte porque não sabe ficar de boca fechada! – continuou Fred.

- Já entendemos! CHEGA! – gritou Harry antes que Lily tivesse um treco, ou pior, fizesse Lily dar um treco no Harry!

**porque Harry Potter não era um menino normal. **

- Nãão! – disse Sírius – Ele na verdade é um super-herói! Capaz de defender o mundo das forças do mal!

**Aliás, ele era tão anormal quanto era possível ser.**

Todos encararam o 'testa-partida' nessa hora.

- Er... Admitam... Ser bruxo não é algo muito... Normal. – tentou justificar-se.

- Mas não é a coisa mais anormal – disse Dorcas empinado o nariz.

Todos riram. Menos Snape, que achou aquilo idiotice e perda de tempo.

**Harry Potter era um bruxo **

- Grande coisa! Eu também sou! – disse Fred fazendo de conta que não ligava.

- E eu – disseram o resto.

- Viu? Esse Harry Potter se acha! – continuou o ruivo, fazendo risadas serem ouvidas no cômodo.

**— um bruxo que acabara de terminar o primeiro ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. **

- CHUPA! Estamos no último! – disseram os marotos fazendo pose.

- CHUPA! Já saímos de Hogwarts! – gritaram os gêmeos.

- Vocês FUGIRAM de lá!

- É, mas estávamos no último ano, então... Foda-se a gente já acabou!- concluíram.

- Se não se formaram então não conta! – terminou Hermione sem meios de discordância.

- Então... CHUPA! EU... – Dizia Josh, mas Lissy e Alex lançaram um _silenci_o nele.

- Ele ia dizer que nós já terminamos Hogwarts... MAS NÃO DEVERIA! – disse Lissy, olhando ameaçadoramente o irmão, que revirou os olhos, resmungando que só queria participar da brincadeira, e chamando a irmã de antissocial. Agora quem revirou os olhos foi a loira, e todos voltaram a ler (já com o feitiço desfeito).

**E se os Dursley se sentiam infelizes de tê-lo ali nas férias, isso não era nada comparado ao que Harry sentia.**

- Aposto que estava RADIANTE, né Harry? – disse Sírius sarcástico.

- Dando pulinhos de alegria – concordou Harry no mesmo tom.

**Sentia tanta falta de Hogwarts que era como se tivesse uma dor de barriga permanente.**

- Dor de barriga me lembra de banheiro. Não faça essas comparações Harry. – comentou Frank.

Harry assentiu, fazendo careta.

**Sentia falta do castelo, com seus fantasmas e suas passagens secretas, das aulas (exceto talvez a de Snape, o professor de Poções),**

- Quanto amor e admiração pela minha pessoa – comentou o citado.

- Pra sentir falta de História da Magia e não de você é porque tá mal Seboso. – comentou Sírius, deixando escapar o apelido, mas todos já estavam habituados a isso.

Snape deu de ombros.

** do correio trazido pelas corujas, dos banquetes no Salão Principal, **

Rony e Sírius só faltavam babar.

**de dormir em uma cama de baldaquino no dormitório da torre, das visitas ao guarda-caças, Hagrid, em sua cabana na orla da Floresta Proibida nos terrenos da escola, e, principalmente, do Quadribol,**

Os fãs do esporte concordaram alegremente.

** o esporte mais popular no mundo dos bruxos (seis postes altos pata delimitar o gol, quatro bolas voadoras e catorze jogadores montados em vassouras).**

-... Nunca tinha reparado como 'jogadores montados em vassouras' poderia soar malicioso. – comentou Marlene.

- LENE! – gritaram James, Régulus, Lily, Alice, Dorcas, Remus, e mais alguns fãs do esporte ou outros que se incomodaram com a péssima imagem visual.

- Chega de passar tanto tempo com o Sírius, vocês andam muito maliciosos. – comentou James.

- Mas maliciosamente que é bom Jay! - disse a morena.

- Sem comentários.

- Sei bem o que eles fazem pra transpassar tanta malícia – comentou Gina maliciosamente também.

- E é muito bom, ruivinha – disse Sírius piscando para a Weasley menor.

Risos. E Lene corada, mas conseguiu disfarçar.

- Seus sonhos andam muito altos Six.

- Sonhos podem se tornar realidade Lene.

- Ou não.

- Ou já podem ter se tornado.

- Ou não MESMO.

- Ou sim.

- Ou não.

- Ou sim.

- Ou n...

- VAMOS LER! – gritou Rony, para espanto de todos. O ruivo falando aquilo? Só podia estar querendo pontos com a Mione.

**Todos os livros de feitiços, a varinha, as vestes, o caldeirão e a vassoura Nimbus 2000, último tipo, **

Novamente os amantes de quadribol estavam com os olhos brilhando.

**pertencentes à Harry tinham sido trancados no armário debaixo da escada pelo tio Válter no instante em que o sobrinho pisara em casa. **

Mais coisa foram adicionadas à lista.

**Que importava aos Dursley se Harry perdesse o lugar no time de Quadribol da Casa porque não praticara o verão inteiro? **

- MAS IMPORTA PRA MIM! – gritaram James e Sírius.

**O que significava para os Dursley que Harry voltasse para a escola sem os deveres de casa feitos? **

- Importa pra mim! – gritou Lily.

**Os Dursley eram o que bruxos chamavam de trouxas (sem um pingo de sangue mágico nas veias) e na opinião deles ter um bruxo na família era uma questão da mais profunda vergonha.**

- Acredite, não temos orgulho de ter vocês na família – disseram James, Lily e Harry juntos. Depois do susto de terem pensado igual, riram.

** Tio Válter havia até passado o cadeado na gaiola da coruja de Harry Edwiges, para impedi-la de levar mensagens para alguém no mundo dos bruxos.**

- Como se ele fosse combinar de alguém ir lá pela lareira e destruir a tão limpa e arrumada sala do lugar- comentou Dorcas.

Harry e os Weasleys ficaram quietos, e desviaram os olhares.

- Vish. – comentou Alice.

Lily nem disse nada, tinha a impressão que iriam perder os cabelos, ou deixá-los brancos com todas as artimanhas do filho até o sétimo livro.

**Harry não se parecia nada com o resto da família. **

- Graças a Deus. – comentaram a maioria.

**Tio Válter era corpulento e sem pescoço, com uma enorme bigodeira preta; a tia Petúnia tinha uma cara de cavalo e era ossuda; Duda era louro, rosado e lembrava um porquinho. **

-Traduzindo: visão do inferno em questão de família. – disse Sírius.

- Aparência nem importa, ainda se fosse bonitos por dentro. – comentou Lily, no que muitos concordaram.

**Já o Harry era pequeno e magricela, com olhos verdes vivos e cabelos muito pretos que estavam sempre despenteados. Usava óculos redondos e, na testa, tinha uma cicatriz fina em forma de raio.**

Gina suspirou. No que ganhou alguns risinhos e um comentário de Sírius:

- Ah, o amor. – e fingiu um suspiro também.

Os Weasleys meninos emburraram a cara e pediram para que Josh continuasse.

**Era esta cicatriz que tornava Harry tão diferente, mesmo para um bruxo. A cicatriz era o único vestígio do seu passado muito misterioso, da razão por que fora deixado no batente dos Dursley, onze anos antes.**

- Foram 11 LONGOS anos... – comentou o moreno.

**Com a idade de um ano, Harry por alguma razão sobrevivera aos feitiços do maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, Lord Voldemort, cujo nome a maioria dos bruxos e bruxas ainda tinha medo de pronunciar. **

Os que pronunciavam o nome sem problemas reviraram os olhos, enquanto os outros fingiam prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa.

**Os pais de Harry morreram ao serem atacados por Voldemort, mas o garoto escapara com a cicatriz em forma de raio **

- Por que será que é um raio? – perguntou Frank.

- Porque fica bem melhor do que se fosse uma rosquinha, ué. – respondeu Gina. (N/Gio: JK respondeu isso uma vez u.u)

**e por alguma razão — ninguém entendia muito bem — os poderes de Voldemort tinham sido destruídos na hora em que não conseguira matá-lo.**

- É porque eu sou foda. – disse Harry.

- Mas eu sou mais. – disse James.

- Mentira, você morreu, o Harry não – disse Remus, finalizando a discussão.

James ficou com cara de Meme-Okay.

**Assim, Harry fora criado pela irmã e o cunhado de sua falecida mãe. Passara dez anos com os Dursley, sem nunca compreender por que fazia coisas estranhas acontecerem o tempo todo sem querer, acreditando na história dos Dursley de que sua cicatriz resultara do acidente de automóvel que matara seus pais.**

Alguns ali reviraram os olhos diante de tamanha inocência.

- Qual e, eu ia pensar o que? Que um bruxo das trevas tentou me matar e por isso ficou a cicatriz? – perguntou Harry, no que ninguém respondeu.

**Então, há exatamente um ano, Hogwarts escrevera a Harry, e a história toda fora revelada. O garoto ocupara sua vaga na escola de bruxaria, onde ele e sua cicatriz eram famosos... Mas agora o ano letivo terminara, e ele voltara à casa dos Dursley para passar o verão, voltara a ser tratado como um cachorro que andara se esfregando em alguma coisa fedorenta.**

- E o fedor vem dessa casa aí mesmo! – exclamou Gina.

**Os Dursley nem sequer se lembraram que hoje, por acaso, era o décimo segundo aniversário de Harry.**

- DE NOVO! – gritou Sírius – PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊÊÊÊ – ele e mais alguns iam cantando.

Harry corou, e implorou para que eles parassem com aquilo, mas só pararam depois da música completa e o 'Com quem será, Com quem será, com quem será que o Harry vai casar? Vai depender, Vai depender, Vai depender se a Gina querer', causando um leve rubor nas bochechas e orelhas da ruiva e do 'aniversariante'.

- Não acredito que vocês vão fazer isso em todos os livros – murmurou Harry ainda corado.

- Desafio aceito Harry – disse Sírius. – Sempre que possível. – completou.

O Eleito apenas bufou.

** Naturalmente ele não alimentava grandes esperanças; seus parentes jamais tinham lhe dado um presente de verdade, muito menos um bolo — mas esquecê-lo completamente...**

E a lista ganhava mais itens...

**Naquele momento, o tio Válter pigarreou cheio de pose e disse:**

**— Hoje, como todos sabemos, é um dia muito importante.**

- NÃO CREIO! – disse Alice – Eles lembraram?

**Harry ergueu os olhos, mal se atrevendo a acreditar.**

- Deve ser um fenômeno! – disse Frank.

- Eles não lembraram. – disse Remus.

- Por que acha isso Remus? – perguntou Dorcas.

- O bigodudo disse:'dia muito importante', e olha o jeito que eles tratam o Harry, é muito improvável que comecem a tratar ele bem a essa altura. – constatou o maroto.

Todos ali concordavam, afinal, Remus sempre encarou os fatos melhor que qualquer um ali.

**— Hoje talvez venha a ser o dia em que vou fechar o maior negócio de minha carreira.**

Remus olhou para todos com expressão de: 'não falei?'

**Harry tornou a se concentrar em sua torrada. Naturalmente, pensou com amargura, tio Válter estava falando daquele jantar idiota. Não falava de outra coisa havia duas semanas. Um construtor rico e sua mulher vinham jantar e tio Válter tinha esperanças de receber um grande pedido (a companhia de tio Válter fabricava brocas).**

- O emprego mais emocionante do mundo, imagino – disse Alex.

**— Acho que devemos repassar o programa mais uma vez — disse ele. — Precisamos todos estar em posição às oito horas.**

- Posição?

**— Petúnia, você vai estar...?**

- Longe do Harry, por favor, longe dele! Chega de encarar essa cara de cavalo! – dizia Sírius como um mantra.

**— Na sala de visitas — disse tia Petúnia sem pestanejar — esperando para dar as boas vindas como manda a etiqueta.**

- Etiqueta também manda que animais de fazenda fiquem fora de casa. – disse Lily, se referindo à cara de cavalo da irmã.

**— Ótimo, ótimo. E o Duda?**

- Levem ele na carrocinha também! – sugeriu Frank.

**— Vou esperar para abrir a porta. — Duda deu um sorriso desagradável e hipócrita. — "Posso guardar os seus casacos, Sr. e Sra. Mason?"**

- Idiota, falso, robozinho... – murmuravam alguns.

**— Eles vão adorá-lo! — exclamou tia Petúnia arrebatada.**

- Só se eles tiverem muito mau gosto, MESMO! – comentou Lene.

**— Excelente Duda — disse tio Válter. Em seguida dirigiu-se zangado a Harry. — E você?**

- Sei lá, mas ele tem nome! – disse James.

**— Vou ficar no meu quarto, sem fazer barulho, fingindo que não estou em casa — disse Harry monotonamente.**

Todos encararam Harry, incrédulos.

- Você não fez nada? – perguntou Frank.

- Eu não sou quem todos pensam que sou, que vive desafiando todos, ok? Alias o que eu poderia fazer? Ficar dias sem comer? – perguntou o moreno, visivelmente chateado.

Resolveram continuar a leitura, para evitar chateações.

**— Exatamente — disse tio Válter, sarcástico. — Eu levo o casal para a sala de visitas, apresento você, Petúnia, e sirvo os drinques. Às oito e quinze...**

- Não creio que ele até programou os horários exatos! – disse Mione perplexa.

**— Eu anuncio o jantar — disse tia Petúnia.**

**— E Duda, você vai dizer...**

- Que tudo isso é falsidade da família. – completou Gina.

**— Posso acompanhá-la à sala de jantar, Sra. Mason? — disse Duda oferecendo o braço gordo a uma mulher invisível.**

- Futura esposa dele, porque né – disse Lene.

**— Meu perfeito cavalheirinho! — fungou tia Petúnia.**

**— E você? — perguntou tio Válter malevolamente a Harry.**

- Ora seu... – dizia James, ma Lily segurou seu braço acalmando o namorado.

- Não se abale James... Eles não merecem, e a gente vai mudar isso, lembra? – disse a ruiva.

Os três mais novos visitantes ficaram tensos.

**— Vou estar no meu quarto, sem fazer nenhum barulho, fingindo que não estou em casa — respondeu Harry sem emoção.**

**— Precisamente. Agora vamos procurar fazer uns elogios realmente bons ao jantar. Petúnia, alguma sugestão?**

**— Válter me contou que o senhor é um excelente jogador de golfe, Sr. Mason... Onde foi que a senhora comprou o seu vestido, me conte, por favor Sra. Mason...**

- FALSIDAAAAAAAAADE! – gritaram vários.

**— Perfeito... Duda?**

**— Que tal... Tivemos que fazer uma redação na escola sobre o nosso herói, Sr. Mason, e eu escrevi sobre o senhor.**

- PUTAQUEOPARIU! – disse Sírius. – Exagero, sim ou claro?

**Essa foi demais tanto para Petúnia quanto para Harry. Tia Petúnia debulhou-se em lágrimas e abraçou o filho, **

- Que gente dramática. – comentou Rony.

**e Harry mergulhou embaixo da mesa para que não o vissem rindo.**

Alguns acompanharam o Harry do livro.

**— E você, seu moleque?**

**Harry fez força para manter a cara séria enquanto se endireitava.**

- Força, amigo. – disse Rony.

**— Vou estar no meu quarto, sem fazer nenhum barulho, fingindo que não estou em casa.**

**— E pode ter certeza que vai — disse tio Válter com vigor.**

**— Os Mason não sabem que você existe e vão continuar sem saber. Quando terminar o jantar, você leva a Sra. Mason de volta à sala de visitas para o cafezinho, Petúnia, e eu vou puxar o assunto das brocas. Com alguma sorte, o contrato vai estar assinado e selado antes do noticiário das dez. Amanhã a estas horas vamos estar procurando uma casa de férias em Majorca para comprar.**

- Ou não. – disse Jorge.

- Esperamos que não – disse Fred.

**Harry não conseguiu se animar muito com a idéia. Não achava que os Dursley fossem gostar mais dele em Majorca do que gostavam na Rua dos Alfeneiros.**

- Concordo contigo Potter – disse Régulus.

- Já disse: chame-me de Harry. – bufou o Potter mais novo.

**— Tudo certo, estou indo à cidade apanhar os smokings para mim e Duda. E você — rosnou ele para Harry —, trate de ficar fora do caminho de sua tia enquanto ela está limpando a casa.**

Mione deu a ideia de fazer um livro realmente com aquela lista.

**Harry saiu pela porta dos fundos. Fazia um dia claro e ensolarado. Ele atravessou o jardim, se largou em cima de um banco e cantou baixinho:**

**— Parabéns para mim... Parabéns para mim...**

- Que momento dramático... – murmurou Snape para não ser ouvido.

Lily parecia muito abalada, e James também, não queriam que seu filho se sentisse tão solitário no seu aniversário... Queriam mudar aquilo, o mais rápido possível.

A ruiva achava que não aguentaria ver o filho sofrer por sete livros...

**Nada de cartões, nada de presentes e ia passar a noite fingindo que não existia. Ele contemplou infeliz, a sebe do jardim. Nunca se sentira tão solitário.**

- Mas... E vocês? – perguntou Alice olhando em direção a Rony, Hermione e os outros ali.

- Bom, nós não éramos tão próximos de Harry ainda – disseram os gêmeos. – e não temos esse costume, de mandar cartas.

- E eu tinha vergonha, por motivos óbvios. – disse Gina corando.

- E nós... Tentamos, mas algumas coisas impediram as cartas de chegarem. – concluiu Mione.

- Que tipo de coisas? – perguntou Remus.

- Já vai ser explicado... Eu acho... Né Harry? – comentou Rony.

O moreno assentiu e voltaram a ler, ou escutar John ler.

**Mais do que qualquer outra coisa em Hogwarts, mais até que do jogo de Quadribol, Harry sentia falta dos seus melhores amigos, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. **

- Awn, nós também te amamos Harry – disseram os dois abraçando o moreno, e apertando suas bochechas, zuando a cara do amigo.

- Ok, ok, seus palhaços... Abusam muito do meu sentimentalismo... Quem escreveu esses livros?! – quis saber o moreno corado, mas aceitando a brincadeira. Seus amigos realmente são importantes para ele.

**Mas parecia que os amigos não estavam sentindo falta dele. Nenhum dos dois lhe escrevera o verão inteiro, embora Rony tivesse dito que o convidaria para passar uns dias em sua casa.**

- Traia – disse Frank, brincando é claro.

Mas Rony e Mione realmente se sentiam mal com o ocorrido.

**Inúmeras vezes, Harry estivera a ponto de usar a magia para destrancar a gaiola de Edwiges e mandá-la a Rony e Mione com uma carta, mas não valia o risco.**

- Bah, vocês nem valem o risco! – comentou Sírius.

- Sírius, não provoca. – disse Remus, em tom de alerta.

- Tudo bem - disse Harry- A gente resolveu isso.

**Bruxos menores de idade não podiam usar a magia fora da escola.**

Todos ali bufaram, desaprovando essa lei.

** Harry não contara isso aos Dursley; sabia que era apenas o terror que sentiam de que ele os transformasse em besouros bosteiros que os impedira de trancá-lo no armário embaixo da escada com a varinha e a vassoura.**

- Esperto da sua parte... Harry. – disse Régulus.

Todos concordaram, e Harry sorriu.

- Já adicionou 'transformar em besouros bosteiros' na lista Lene?

- Concerteza Six!

** Mas, nas primeiras semanas de sua volta, Harry se divertira em murmurar palavras sem sentido, baixinho e em observar Duda sair correndo da sala o mais depressa que suas pernas gordas podiam agüentá-lo.**

- Harry! – disse Lily em tom de desaprovação.

- FILHO DE MAROTO! – comemoraram Remus, Sírius e James.

Harry sorriu enquanto dava de ombros.

** Mas o longo silêncio de Rony e Mione fizera com que Harry se sentisse tão desligado do mundo da magia que até atormentar Duda tinha perdido a graça — e agora os dois amigos tinham se esquecido do seu aniversário.**

- Hey! Lembramos sim! – disseram em uníssono.

- Mas eu não sabia disse, sabia? – disse o moreno.

**O que ele não daria agora para receber uma mensagem de Hogwarts? De algum bruxo ou bruxa? Conseguiria até se alegrar com a visão do seu arqui inimigo, Draco Malfoy,**

- O negócio tá sério – comentou Neville. Rony fez uma careta de desgosto.

** só para ter certeza de que tudo não passara de um sonho...**

Harry recebeu muitos sorrisos de conforto dos outros nascidos trouxas, pois só eles sabiam como era ruim essa sensação de ter medo de acordar um dia e ver que tudo era só um sonho.

**Não que o ano todo em Hogwarts tivesse sido uma brincadeira.**

- Quem dera tivesse – murmurou Ron.

** No finzinho do último trimestre, Harry se vira frente a frente com Lord Voldemort em pessoa. O bruxo poderia ser astuto, ainda estava decidido a retomar o poder. Harry escorregara por entre as garras de Voldemort uma segunda vez, mas fora por um triz, e mesmo agora, semanas depois, Harry continuava a acordar à noite, encharcado de suor frio, imaginando onde estaria Voldemort neste momento, lembrando-se do seu rosto lívido, dos seus olhos arregalados e delirantes...**

Novamente James confortava Lily, que se perguntava de novo: Por quê. Por que justou seu filho teria de passar por tantas coisas assim?

**Harry endireitou-se de repente no banco do jardim. Estivera olhando distraidamente para a sebe — e a sebe estava olhando para ele.**

- Hã? – disseram a maioria.

- Dorgas Manolo. – disse Lene.

- RIA RIA RIA – continuou Sírius.

Realmente, eles combinavam.

**Dois enormes olhos verdes tinham aparecido entre as folhas.**

- Hermione, leva o Harry pra doutora da sala branca que você comentou. –sugeriu Frank.

- Eu não sou louco! – disse Harry.

**O garoto levantou-se de um salto no mesmo instante em que uma voz debochada atravessou o gramado.**

**— Eu sei que dia é hoje — cantarolou Duda, andando feito um pato em sua direção.**

- Parabéns, quer uma bala? – disse Gina.

**Os olhos enormes piscaram e desapareceram.**

- Tem certeza sobre esses olhos Harry? – perguntou Dorcas, com cuidado.

Harry revirou os olhos.

**— Quê? — disse Harry sem despregar os olhos do lugar onde os tinha visto.**

**— Eu sei que dia é hoje — repetiu Duda, aproximando-se.**

**— Muito bem — disse Harry. — Até que enfim você aprendeu os dias da semana.**

- Potter 1, Mini-Bola 0! – anunciou Sírius.

**— Hoje é o seu aniversário — caçoou Duda. — Como é que você não recebeu nenhum cartão? Será que você não tem amigos nem naquele lugar esquisito?**

- Mais do que você! – disse Neville.

**— E melhor não deixar sua mãe ouvir você falando da minha escola — disse Harry com toda a calma.**

- Hã? – disse James.

- Ela é filha da Lily também Viado. – disse Sírius mostrando a língua.

- É, mas a parte da calma? Vem da onde? – perguntou o maroto, levando um tapa da namorada.

- Dela ué – disse Lene.

- Ela só não é calam com você Pontas. – disse Remus, fazendo com que James fizesse biquinho e que todos do passado, tirando Snape e Regulus, rissem.

**Duda puxou para cima as calças que estavam escorregando pelo seu traseiro gordo.**

As garotas fizeram careta de nojo.

**— Por que é que você estava olhando para a sebe? — perguntou, desconfiado.**

**— Estou tentando decidir qual seria o melhor feitiço para tocar fogo nela — respondeu Harry.**

- Harry Troll.

**Duda recuou aos tropeços na mesma hora, com uma expressão de pânico no rosto.**

- Olha o medo do Sr. Eu-Posso-Encher-O-Meu-Primo-Toda-Hora.

**— Você não p-pode, papai disse que você não pode fazer mágicas, disse que expulsa você de casa, e você não tem para onde ir, você não tem nenhum amigo que possa ficar com você...**

- Olha a boca rapazinho. – disse Remus em tom de aviso.

**— ****_Jigueri pokueri _****— disse Harry com ferocidade. — ****_Ohocus pocus eskuigli wigli..._**

- MAS QUE PORRA FOI ESSA? – gritou Sírius em meio às gargalhadas gerais.

- Essa foi ótima, Harry! – comentava Fred.

- Realmente, deveria gastar mais tempo com marotagens! – comentou Jorge.

- Meu filho! – disse James abraçando o filho, ainda rindo.

**— MÃããããe! — berrou Duda, tropeçando nos próprios pés enquanto disparava para dentro de casa. — Mããããe! Ele está fazendo aquilo que você sabe!**

- DEDO DURO! – gritou Lene.

**Harry pagou muito caro por aquele momento de prazer.**

James tinha um brilho feroz e assassino nos olhos.

** Como nem Duda nem a cerca tinham sido molestados, tia Petúnia viu que ele não tinha feito mágica alguma, mas ainda assim ele precisou se encolher quando a tia tentou acertar sua cabeça com uma pesada frigideira cheia de sabão.**

- ACRESCENTA ENFEITIÇAR UMA FRIGIDEIRA PARA BATER NA CABEÇA DESSA CAVALA NA LISTA AGORA! – gritou Lily furiosa.

** Em seguida ela lhe deu trabalho para fazer, com a promessa de que ele não iria comer nada até terminar.**

Todos estavam com raiva das atitudes do Dursleys, mas nem se comparava ao que Lily e James sentiam.

Uma vontade assassina e agressiva estava presente neles, por fazerem seu filho sofrer. Quem não os conhecesse acharia que aquele casal poderia matar alguém.

**Enquanto Duda ficou por ali apreciando e se enchendo de sorvete, Harry lavou as janelas, lavou o carro, aparou o gramado, limpou os canteiros, podou e regou as roseiras e repintou o banco do jardim.**

- ELA NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FAZER O MEU FILHO FAZER ISSO! – gritou Lily, fora de si.

James nem podia acalmar a namorada agora, pois ele mesmo queria rasgar o livro por causa daqueles idiotas.

Ninguém dizia mais nada, com medo do casal.

** O sol escaldava lá no alto, queimando sua nuca.**

- LILY CALMA! – gritou Lene segurando a ruiva que se levantou indo em direção dos jardins, para se acalmar.

- Me solta Lene, agora. – disse pausadamente.

E a morena assim o fez.

Assim que Lily sentou-se num banco do jardim, sentiu James e Harry sentando um em cada lado seu.

- Mãe, pai... – começou o moreno. – Eu... Sei que é difícil pra vocês... Assim como parece ser para muitos ali na sala, isso me deixa feliz, porque eu vejo que tem bastante gente que se importa comigo, mas...

- Harry – interrompeu, James – Sei que você não quer que nos estressemos por isso, mas acredite, eu nunca senti tanta raiva de alguém, filho, como sinto de quem te machuca de alguma forma, e eu não quero que isso volte a acontecer...

- Mas isso já aconteceu pai, pelo menos nos livros, essas coisas vão acontecer... E eu nem ligo mais, mas, por favor, ver vocês assim me preocupa, terão que aguentar ver essas coisas...

- Infelizmente - confirmou Lily. – Amamos tanto você Harry...

Os três se abraçaram.

- Eu amo vocês dois, mais do que tudo. – disse Lily.

- Também te amo amor, e você também Harry.

- Eu amo vocês também – disse Harry, que se sentia nas nuvens. – É tão bom abraçar vocês... Meus pais... - comentou.

E ficaram ali mais uns minutos, até serem interrompidos por Sírius.

- Esse momento é lindo, foi fofo e tal, mas... Precisamos de vocês para ler! – disse contendo um sorriso. – até porque eu não gosto quando excluem o padrinho desse momento lindo!

Os três riram e chamaram o moreno, para participar do abraço. E Sírius não se fez de rogado e se jogou em cima da família, rindo.

Depois, eles voltaram para a sala e continuaram a ler, agora que as letras voltaram a aparecer.

**Harry sabia que não devia ter mordido a isca de Duda, mas o primo dissera exatamente aquilo que ele andara pensando com os seus botões... Talvez não tivesse amigos em Hogwarts...**

Harry percebeu que Rony e Hermione estavam muito desconfortáveis com aquilo.

- Desculpem, eu...

- Não, você estava certo Harry, deveríamos ter feito alguma coisa... - Disse Mione.

- Vocês não sabiam! – disse Harry.

- Mas deveríamos ter suspeitado e feito algo, tipo...

- Ron, você me tirou de lá! Lembra? Junto com... – mas parou, afinal, logo todos ali descobririam.

Os do presente relaxaram lembrando do ocorrido e voltaram a ler mais relaxados.

**Gostaria que eles pudessem ver o famoso Harry Potter agora, pensou com selvageria enquanto espalhava estrume nos canteiros, com as costas doendo e o suor escorrendo pelo rosto.**

- Estamos vendo Harryzito – comentou Fred.

- Ou imaginando – disse Jorge.

- Agora, por favor, não fique nervoso – disseram os dois.

**Eram sete e meia da noite quando finalmente, exausto, ele ouviu tia Petúnia chamá-lo.**

**— Venha já aqui! E ande em cima dos jornais!**

- Não acredito que sou irmã de uma coisa como ela!- reclamou Lily.

- Mas vocês não tem nada em comum amor, só o sobrenome. E olha que ela não se chama mais Evans! – disse James – e em breve nem você – murmurou baixinho essa última parte com um sorriso de lado.

**Harry transferiu-se com prazer para a sombra da cozinha reluzente. Em cima da geladeira estava o pudim do jantar: uma montanha de creme batido e violetas cristalizadas. Um lombo de porco assado chiava no forno.**

Rony e Sírius estavam com os olhos brilhando.

**— Coma depressa! Os Mason não vão demorar a chegar! — disse com rispidez tia Petúnia, apontando para as duas fatias de pão e um pedaço de queijo em cima da mesa da cozinha. **

- Só vai dar isso a ele sua grande...? – dizia Lily.

- Amor, não se estresse, sem palavrões perto das "crianças", lembra? – disse James, divertido, se referindo ao filho e seus amigos.

Lily mandou James ir para um lugar não muito legal.

**Ela já pusera o vestido de noite salmão.**

- Aposto que ficou horrível – disse Lene.

**Harry lavou as mãos e engoliu seu jantar miserável. No instante em que terminou, a tia retirou seu prato.**

**— Já para cima! Depressa!**

- Pare de tratar meu afilhado como um cachorro! Só eu sou o cachorro da família! – disse Sírius se fazendo de indignado.

**Ao passar pela porta da sala de visitas, Harry vislumbrou o tio e Duda de gravata borboleta e smoking. **

- Visão do infeeerno! – disse Gina.

**Mal acabara de chegar ao patamar do primeiro andar quando a campainha tocou, e a cara furiosa do tio Válter apareceu ao pé da escada.**

**— Lembre-se, seu moleque, nem um pio...**

- Idiota...

**Harry foi para o seu quarto na ponta dos pés, se esgueirou para dentro, fechou a porta e se virou para cair na cama.**

**O problema foi que já havia alguém sentado nela.**

- Oi?

- Que mania de sempre acabar os capítulos assim. – disse Sirius.

- Bom... Quem lê agora? – disse Josh.

- Eu! – disse Lissy pegando o livro.

* * *

**N/Giio²:**

**Então, comentários?  
Isso me deixa feliz! #SóFalando heuheuheuheue o próximo é da Gabbs (Anmy, sla) | e esse era pra ter sido da Bia, mas eu tava entrando em pânico sem escrever heuheuheuheueheuh**

Hey, percebi que só não aqui, mas em outro sites, todos acharam que era o povo do futuro '-'  
;D fomos muito foda heuheuheuehue trollamos u.u

**sabia que iam pensar isso u.u, mas tipo, já tem muita gente lendo, muitas geração (duas :B) e juntar tudo poderia estragar a história... sei lá...  
Mas espero que continuem lendo! ^.~**

**até mais! ~o meu próximo é a Toca \0/**


	4. O Aviso de Dobby

Então gente... nem sabemos como pedir desculpas, dessa vez a coisa saiu do controle.

Esse capítulo era da Gabbs! Então briguem com ela!

Mentira, mentira temos é que apoiá-la, pois nossa autora está estudando muuuito e está realmente sem tempo. A Bia também, e eu... Nossa! Ensino médio é outro coisa :/

Bem, espero não termos perdido muitos leitores, e realmente, poooor favooooor nos desculpem :x ok?

Boa leitura!

(Gi)

PS da Biaa: Capítulo dedicado a Kathy Test!

** Reviews anônimos (Biaa respondendo ok?) :**

** Lena~~ **Bem vinda, brasileira que sabe falar um pouquinho de inglês (rs). Obrigada! É bom saber que alguém tá amando! Vamos continuar mesmo que a gente demore muito e vocês até esqueçam-se de nós! O terceiro livro realmente vai ser um drama.

**Giovanna Barbosa ~~** Oi, seja bem-vinda! Realmente, vai ser uma onda ler TODOS os livros com eles (principalmente quando chegar o quarto livro e Harry mostrar seu interesse em Cho). Harry tem um lado maroto, que normalmente não usa (mas fazer o que?). Mais ou menos, eu acho que depende muito da hora que você escreve. Normalmente, vai no automático, mas ás vezes só parando pra refletir mesmo. Não vamos desistir! Beijos.

**Guest~~ **Alguém concordou que ia ficar estranho o/ Realmente imaginar lá, eles lendo o último livro e a Lily, o Jay e o Al?

**Ika Chan~~ **Relaxa! Eu entendo! Obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos.

**Andra Barreto~~** Obrigada... Os personagens são malucos, né? Rs... Vamos continuar. Bjs.

**IzzyJackson~~** Valeu!

* * *

- Então, quem lê?

- Eu! – disse Lissy.

Josh passou o livro para a irmã.

** O aviso de Dobby**

Os do presente sentiram uma dor no coração ao lembrar do pequeno elfo, sempre tão fiel aos seus amigos... E morrera tão injustamente... Fazia pouco tempo.

_ Outro que morreu para me salvar_ pensou Harry com amargura.

**HARRY CONSEGUIU NÃO GRITAR,**

- O que normalmente é considerado normal, sabe?- Lene disse, levantando uma sobrancelha.

**mas foi por pouco. **

- O que aconteceu de tão terrível assim?

**A criaturinha em sua cama tinha orelhas grandes como as de um morcego e olhos esbugalhados e verdes do tamanho de bolas de tênis.**

- Linda! – zoou Sirius – Mas, ei, espere. Por que diabos teria um elfo no seu quarto?

- Porque eu sou Harry Potter, claro. Nada normal acontece comigo.

**Harry percebeu na mesma hora que era aquilo que o andara observando**

- Harry... Harry... Despertando paixão nos elfos por aí?- zoou Lene.

- Faz parte do charme de um Potter. Todo Potter encanta qualquer ser vivo, mágico ou não mágico – disse James, o modesto. Mas quando viu a cara de Gina e Lily, completou – Apesar de só se encantarem com ruivas.

- Acho bom, viu, Potter – falou Lily.

**na sebe do jardim àquela manhã.**

Harry sorriu diante a lembrança do eterno amigo.

**Enquanto se entreolhavam, Harry ouviu a voz de Duda no hall.**

- Que não é nada, sexy – falou Sirius.

- Mas você nunca nem a ouviu! – exclamou Do.

- E daí? Não preciso ouvir uma voz para dizer que ela não é sexy.

Todos o encararam, pensando em que psicólogo o interno.

— **Posso guardar os seus casacos, Sr. e Sra. Mason?**

- Posso guardar seus casacos Sr e Sra Mason? – Disse Sírius imitando Duda com uma voz de idiota.

E sabe o mais incrível? Ficou igual!

**A criatura escorregou da cama e fez uma reverência tão exagerada**

- Coisa de elfo – resmungou Regulus.

- Monstro não era assim comigo.

- Claro, né Sirius, ele te detestava. Para você, ele fazia somente o necessário.

- Assim me fere, Reg – falou Sirius, fingindo estar magoado.

- Você vai sobreviver.

-... Mas essa dor sempre estará comigo – completou Sirius, fazendo uma cara de "te peguei!". Não no sentido Sirius da coisa.

**que seu nariz, comprido e fino, encostou no tapete. Harry reparou que ela vestia uma coisa parecida com uma fronha velha, com fendas para enfiar as pernas e os braços.**

- Definitivamente um elfo doméstico! – exclamaram os sangue-puros presentes.

- Acho eles tão fofos! – disse Alice.

- Você acha qualquer criatura mágica fofa, amor! – comentou Frank.

- Não importa! Eles são fofos!

- Os acho estranhos. – comentou Sírius – Se Alice conhecer o Monstro tenho certeza que vai mudar de ideia

- Não ofenda o Monstro! – gritou Mione.

Todos a encararam com cara de 'WTF?'.

- Er... Apenas... Não o ofenda, nunca se sabe tudo que ele já passou...

- É aquela coisa: Todos temos luz e trevas dentro de nós – disse Harry.

- Essa frase me parece familiar... – disse Sírius.

- Porque foi você que disse! – disse Harry.

- Quando? Não lembro...

- Er... Você ainda não disse.

- Mas você disse que eu disse...

- ESQUECE SÍRUS! Continue Lissy, por favor!

E a menina continuou lendo com um sorriso no rosto.

— **Ah... Oi — cumprimentou Harry nervoso.**

- Grande saudação! – riu Rony.

— **Harry Potter! — exclamou a criatura com uma voz esganiçada que Harry teve certeza de que seria ouvida no andar de baixo **

- Tecnicamente, se uma voz fosse esganiçada seria mais difícil a ouvir.

- Tecnicamente, Jorge, isso é um tipo de voz. Não a altura dela – Remus falou.

Jorge fez biquinho.

— **Há tanto tempo que Dobby quer conhecê-lo, meu senhor... é uma grande honra...**

- DE NOVO NÃO! – falaram os gêmeos e mais alguns zoando Harry, que apenas revirou os olhos, já se acostumando com tantas piadas a seu respeito. Afinal, "Era mesmo Harry Potter".

— **Ob-obrigado — respondeu Harry, andando encostado à parede **

- Quem é que anda SE ENCONSTANDO NA PAREDE?- perguntou Lily com cara "esse não é o meu filho".

- Cul... Ei, dessa vez a culpa não é minha! – disse James.

Harry revirou os olhos, mesmo secretamente rindo.

**para se largar na cadeira da escrivaninha, perto de Edwiges, que dormia em sua gaiola espaçosa. **

- Ainda prefiro morar em uma casa, obrigado.

**Teve vontade de perguntar ****"Que coisa é você?"****, **

- Isso porque ele não conheceu Sirius – resmungou Lily – Que bom que ele não conheceu Sirius. Ia piorar.

**mas achou que poderia parecer muito mal-educado, **

- Impressão sua! – ironizou Gina.

- E naquela época nem tinha convivido tanto assim com o Rony... Imagina só – comentou Mione.

- Por que botou meu nome no meio? Eu estou aqui quieto! – comentou o ruivo.

- Eu sei, mas é só pra não perder o costume – a morena deu de ombros.

Todos riram.

**e em vez disso perguntou — Quem é você?**

- Muito melhor.

— **Dobby, meu senhor. Apenas Dobby. Dobby, o elfo doméstico — disse a criatura.**

- EU DISSE! – gritou Sírius fazendo mais uma de suas dancinhas estranhas.

- E ninguém discordou.

— **Ah... é mesmo? Ah... não quero ser grosseiro nem nada, mas... **

-... Vou ser agora... – continuou Neville.

**a hora não é muito própria para ter um elfo doméstico no meu quarto.**

- Ah, se nós tivéssemos um no nosso quarto... – comentou Fred.

- Não teríamos que arrumar aquilo toda semana. – disse Jorge.

- Mas vocês nem arrumavam! – comentou Rony.

- Claro que arrumávamos! – disseram os gêmeos.

- Jogar toda bagunça para baixo da cama não é considerado arrumação Fred e Jorge – disse Gina.

Os gêmeos fizeram cara de derrotados.

**Ouviu-se a risada aguda e falsa de Tia Petúnia na sala.**

Lily fez cara de nojo. E não foi a única.

**O elfo baixou a cabeça.**

— **Não que eu não esteja contente de conhecê-lo **

Regulus revirou os olhos.

— **acrescentou Harry depressa — Mas, ah, tem alguma razão especial para você estar aqui?**

- Não, só tava de zoas passeando pelas casas e caí na casa dos parentes trouxas do Menino que Sobreviveu, sabe? – comentou Sírius.

- Dá pra parar de me chamar de lento? – disse Harry.

- Não. – disseram todos.

— **Ah, claro, meu senhor — disse Dobby muito sério — Dobby veio dizer ao senhor, meu senhor... é difícil, meu senhor.. Dobby fica se perguntando por onde começar...**

- Comece parando de me chamar de senhor – suplicou Harry.

— **Sente-se — disse Harry gentilmente, apontando para a cama.**

- Oh-oh... péssima ideia de como agir com elfos – comentou Frank.

**Para seu horror, o elfo caiu no choro... um choro ****muito**** alto.**

- Eu disse – falou Frank.

— **S-sen-te-se! — chorou — Nunca... nunca na vida...**

**Harry pensou ter ouvido as vozes no andar de baixo hesitarem.**

- Fodeu. Corre cambada.

— **Me desculpe — sussurrou — Não quis ofendê-lo nem nada...**

- Você só está piorando, Harry.

— **Ofender Dobby? — engasgou-se o elfo — Dobby nunca foi convidado a se sentar por um bruxo... como um igual.**

Os olhos de Mione faiscaram de raiva.

**Harry, tentando ao mesmo tempo fazer o elfo se calar e dar a impressão de consolá-lo, **

- Boa sorte com isso.

**levou Dobby de volta à cama, onde o elfo se sentou entre soluços, parecendo uma boneca enorme e muito feia.**

- HARRY! – repreendeu Hermione.

- Que foi! – assustou-se o moreno.

- Não pense que ele é feio! Nem seja falso!

- Eu lá ia saber o que fazer Mione?! Se meus tios subissem ali iam tirar nosso coro fora!

- Não importa!

- Ok, ok! Desculpa, ai, por favor, me desculpa, perdão, eu imploro! – dizia enquanto passarinhos de papel atacavam o moreno. (aquele feitiço de HP6).

- Agora sabe como me senti? – perguntou o ruivo após a morena desfazer o feitiço.

- Cala boca Rony – murmurou Harry.

**Por fim ele conseguiu se controlar**

- Aleluia.

**e se sentou, os grandes olhos fixos em Harry com uma expressão de aquosa admiração.**

- Mais um para o clubinho o Potter é perfeito – zoou Snape.

— **Vai ver você nunca encontrou muitos bruxos decentes **

- Com certeza – resmungou Hermione.

- Como eu – disse James.

- Ou eu - disse Frank.

- Ou eu – disse Neville.

- Ou nó... Esquece. – disseram os gêmeos e Sírius.

— **disse Harry para animá-lo.**

Gina sorriu para o namorado. Adorava saber que ele sempre tratava todo mundo bem.

**Dobby sacudiu a cabeça. **

- Não acho que ele podia dizer isso – disse Regulus com uma voz fria. Não adorava mais a doutrina dos Black, mas achava que eles ainda estavam certos em algumas coisas, mesmo que exagerem um pouco. Por exemplo, ele achava que Monstro deveria ser tratado um pouco melhor, mas isso não queria dizer que ele receberia salário ou alguma coisa assim.

**Depois, sem aviso, saltou da cama e começou a bater a cabeça, furiosamente na janela, gritando **_**"Dobby mau! Dobby mau!"**__**.**_

- Dobby legal! Dobby legal! – corrigiu Lene.

- Odeio essa mania que os Elfos têm de se auto-castigarem – comentou Lily triste.

- Eu também! É um absurdo que isso ainda aconteça hoje em dia... Com tantas le... Digo, com tanta modernidade e evolução, haha, século vinte, né gente?

E voltou a ler rapidamente.

— **Não... que é que está fazendo? — Harry sibilou, levantando-se depressa para puxar Dobby de volta para a cama.**

**- **Essa frase soou estranha – Sirius disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sirius, por favor. DOBBY É UM ELFO E EU TINHA 12 ANOS! ERA UMA CRIANÇA! – gritou Harry, corado.

- Você não é mais uma criança, Harry? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não – respondeu Harry confuso.

- Então, quer dizer que você já faz coisas de adultos?

- Sim – respondeu ainda confuso.

- Então, já ficou com a Gina? – falou e baixou a voz - E se duvidar alguém antes dela...

- Puxou a mim, filho.

- EU NÃO PRECISO VER TRÊS CARAS DISCUTINDO SE O NAMORADO DA MINHA IRMÃ... JÁ, VOCÊS SABEM, ESPECIALMENTE SE ELE FEZ ISSO COM ELA! – gritou Rony e os irmãos os apoiaram.

- EU NÃO... AH, VOCÊS SABEM. E ESSE ASSUNTO ACABA POR AQUI, OK?- disse Harry lançando um olhar ameaçador a todos.

- Certo, calma – falou James e cochichou para Sirius – Que sociedade estressada.

**Edwiges acordara com um pio particularmente alto**

- Claro, ela ia acordar com um pio baixo?- disse Josh com sarcasmo.

**e batia as asas assustada contra as grades da gaiola.**

Alice fez uma careta, com pena da coruja.

— **Dobby teve que se castigar, meu senhor**

Regulus estava entediado. Ler sobre um elfo doméstico não era legal.

— **disse o elfo, que ficara ligeiramente vesgo — Dobby quase falou mal da própria família, meu senhor...**

- E quem é a sua família? – todos, menos o Trio de Ouro, perguntaram.

— **Sua família?**

- Não. Um elefante.

— **A família de bruxos a que Dobby serve, meu senhor... Dobby é um elfo doméstico, obrigado a servir a uma casa e a uma família para sempre...**

- Ao menos que seja libertado... – comentou Remus.

Nem Regulus podia fingir que isso não era cruel.

— **E eles sabem que você está aqui? — perguntou Harry curioso.**

- Claro, e até mandaram flores de presente – ironizou Alex.

**Dobby estremeceu.**

— **Ah, não senhor, não... Dobby terá que se castigar com a maior severidade por ter vindo vê-lo, meu senhor. **

Hermione fez uma careta. Isso era simplesmente desumano!

**Dobby terá que prender as orelhas na porta do forno por causa disto. **

- É uma punição severa, mesmo para um elfo – falou James, franzindo o cenho.

**Se eles vierem, a saber, meu senhor...**

- NÃO! – gritaram a maioria.

- Se Dobby fizer isso, eu faço isso no Harry – disse Ali, que AMA animais.

- Eu? Mas por quê?

- Por que é culpa tua.

- Mas ele foi lá porque quis!

-Mas a culpa é tua, Harry! Quieto!

Harry olhou para todos em busca de ajuda, mas Frank murmurou: TPM. Harry estava cansado de aturar tantas mulheres juntas por tanto tempo.

— **Mas eles não vão reparar se você prender as orelhas na porta do forno?**

Snape estava curioso para saber isso também. Ele certamente notaria se tivesse um elfo quando um deles estivesse machucado. Assim, sempre notaria quando eles fizesse algo errado e eles teriam que lhe contar.

- Dependendo da família é capaz de ajudar a machucar – resmungou Lissy.

— **Dobby duvida meu senhor. Dobby está sempre tendo que se castigar por alguma coisa, meu senhor. **

- Isso quer dizer que ele é um mau elfo – falou Regulus.

- Não, isso quer dizer que a família que ele serve é severa demais – contradisse Harry.

**Eles nem ligam para Dobby, meu senhor. Às vezes me lembram de cumprir uns castigos a mais...**

- Escrotos!

- Como assim?- Dorcas perguntou confusa.

— **Por que você não vai embora?**

Vários riram.

- Ah! Harry e sua inocência, ou ignorância para o mundo bruxo na idade... – comentou Jorge.

- Desculpa nascer ok? Minha vida é muito complicada poxa! Eu tenho um raio na testa! Vou mal em poções, não consegui passar em História da Magia... A vida é muito complicada, e... E... – dizia Harry fingindo um drama, enquanto vários riram.

Outros concluíram que convivência acaba com as pessoas. Exemplo? Harry, marotos e gêmeos. É.

**Foge?**

- VIDA LOKA, MANO! – gritou Sirius. (N/Bia: Ok, não resisti colocar com K).

— **Um elfo doméstico tem que ser libertado, meu senhor. **

- Isso sim é doentio – falou Rony.

**E a família nunca vai libertar Dobby... Dobby vai servir à família até morrer, **

As garotas da sala fizeram uma careta, assim como os meninos, menos Snape.

- Ou não. – disse Harry, sorrindo orgulhoso. Junto com Hermione e Rony.

**meu senhor...**

**Harry ficou olhando.**

— **E eu achei que era ruim continuar aqui mais quatro semanas. **

- Sempre existe alguém com um problema pior que o nosso – refletiu Harry.

- E isso vem do cara que era destinado a lutar contra Voldemort desde um ano de idade – falou Hermione, como sempre, admirada com o bom caráter do amigo.

**Isto faz os Dursley parecerem quase humanos. **

- Repare no 'quase' – disse Josh.

- Verdade. Mas continuam não sendo.

**E ninguém pode ajudá-lo? Eu não posso? **

Todos reviraram os olhos diante da mania de sempre querer ajudar os outros que Harry tinha, e ainda tem.

O moreno apenas deu de ombros.

Regulus encarou Harry curioso. O menino era especial. Ele era verdadeiramente bom.

**Quase imediatamente Harry desejou não ter falado.**

Alice encarou Harry com raiva.

**Dobby desmanchou-se outra vez em guinchos de gratidão.**

- De novo? Tá ficando repetitivo.

— **Por favor — Harry sussurrou nervoso — Por favor, fique quieto. Se os Dursley ouvirem alguma coisa, se souberem que você esta aqui...**

- Vamos dizer que é melhor evitar isso – falou Lily.

— **Harry Potter pergunta se pode ajudar Dobby... Dobby ouviu falar de sua grandeza, senhor, mas de sua bondade Dobby nunca soube...**

- A bondade deveria ser bem mais valorizada que a grandeza. Na verdade, deveria ser mais valorizada que qualquer coisa – falou Alex.

**Harry, que estava sentindo o rosto ficar decididamente quente, disse:**

- Oh, Harryzinho tá coradinho de novo – falou Fred, apertando as bochechas de Harry.

- Sai pra lá!- rosnou Harry.

— **Seja o que for que você ouviu sobre a minha grandeza é tudo bobagem. **

- Não. Não é – falou Gina, encarando um namorado com um olhar de "entenda isso de uma vez!".

**Não sou sequer o primeiro da minha série em Hogwarts; **

- Isso não significa nada – disse humildemente Hermione, e ela sabia das verdades das suas palavras.

**Hermione, sim, ela...**

Mione sorriu.

**Mas se calou depressa, porque pensar em Mione doía.**

Hermione estava triste. Triste por saber que tudo que Harry mais precisava naquele verão era o apoio deles e – mesmo não sendo culpa dela – ela não pode dar o seu apoio a ele. Nem Rony pode.

— **Harry Potter é humilde e modesto**

- Isso eu sou – por fim, admitiu Harry, antes que todos começassem a gritar para convencê-lo disso .

— **disse Dobby, reverente, as órbitas dos olhos brilhando — Harry Potter não fala de sua vitória sobre Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado...**

- Quando eu era bebê, eu nem sabia o que estava fazendo. Quem merece elogios assim é Lily e James – falou o moreno de óculos.

— _**Voldemort**_**?**

- E é agora que Dobby surta.

**Dobby cobriu as orelhas com as mãos e gemeu.**

— **Não fale o nome dele, senhor! Não fale o nome dele!**

- Não disse.

— **Desculpe — disse Harry depressa **

- Você pede desculpa por tudo Potter? – Snape perguntou, sem acusar. Só confuso.

Harry deu de ombros.

— **Sei que muita gente não gosta de falar. Meu amigo Rony...**

**E calou-se outra vez. Pensar em Rony também doía.**

- Desculpa, companheiro.

- Se eu tivesse algo para lhe desculpar, eu desculpava. Mas não foi sua culpa Rony – falou Harry sinceramente.

**Dobby curvou-se em direção a Harry, seus olhos redondos parecendo fatais.**

Todo mundo olhou para Harry com uma cara de "o que?".

- Síndrome de perseguição, Potter? – falou Snape, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— **Dobby ouviu falar **

- Lá vem a fofoca – falou Sirius.

— **comentou com voz rouca — Que Harry Potter encontrou o **_**Lorde das Trevas**_** pela segunda vez, faz pouco tempo... que Harry Potter escapou novamente.**

- O pior é que isso é verdade.

**Harry confirmou com a cabeça e os olhos de Dobby, de repente, brilharam de lágrimas.**

Harry sorriu triste. Estava com saudade de Dobby, o melhor elfo doméstico que ele já tinha conhecido.

— **Ah, meu senhor — exclamou, secando o rosto com a ponta da fronha suja que usava — Harry Potter é valente e audacioso!**

-... E isso ninguém pode negar... – cantaram os gêmeos.

**Já enfrentou tantos perigos! **

- E irá enfrentar piores – falou Gina, tremendo.

- Calma, Gi. Eu estou aqui. Para você – falou Harry abraçando a namorada e sussurrou – Quando eu partir e você perder as esperanças de que estou vivo, lembre-se que eu não vou estar morto. Eu não _posso _morrer. Porque eu não aguentaria ficar sem você. Então, mesmo que pareça que o mal está ganhando, eu vou sempre me erguer. Porque eu tenho motivo para lutar. Tenho um porto-seguro... que é você, Gi. Apenas de te ter, eu já me sinto a pessoa mais forte do mundo. Porque você, Ginevra, completou a minha vida. E agora que ela está completa, eu não vou deixar você partir.

Gina sentiu as lágrimas caindo livremente pelo seu rosto.

- E, você, Harry Potter, precisa saber que eu não quero que você seja o herói de todo mundo. Eu quero que você apenas volte vivo ao fim de tudo. Por favor, lembre-se que às vezes perdemos pessoas importantes, mas que isso foi por um motivo. E que perderemos muitas outras se simplesmente deixarmos de lutar. Se desistirmos de viver. Pode ser até que alguns nem notemos, pois vamos ter perdido a chance de conhecê-las. Quando sentir que a dor está insuportável, grite, chore, suma por um tempo. Mas no outro dia, volte. Volte para nós. Volte para a vida. _Volte para mim. _

Harry começou a chorar também.

- Eu prometo, Gi. Eu vou voltar para você. Mas... me prometa... que eu se eu... quebrar essa promessa que eu acabei de fazer, você não me odiar. E se eu morrer, por favor, continue sua vida como você mesma me mandou fazer. Viva ela. Se case. Não se deixe abater. Não passe o tempo todo se lembrando de mim, e se lembrar, por favor, que não seja para chorar. Que seja para sorrir e dizer "Eu já conheci esse cara. Ele era legal." Por favor, Gi, me prometa. Por favor.

- Eu prometo, Harry. E eu nunca te odiaria.

Gina sorriu fracamente e puxou o namorado para um beijo. Eles se beijavam calmamente, como se estivessem apenas selando as promessas, mas ainda sim com um pouco de desespero. Desespero de talvez não ter mais muito tempo um com o outro.

Lily Evans observava a cena com lágrimas nos olhos. Aquele era seu filho, e agora melhor amigo também, fazendo declarações para a namorada com medo de ter perde-la, seja ela morrendo ou ele. Não parecia que aquele era um medo recente e Lily tentou imaginar viver sempre com a perspectiva de perder James. Claro que no fundo, ela sempre existia, mas com Harry e Gina era diferente. James não era alvo dos Comensais, até por ser puro-sangue, e estava protegido - esse ano – dentro dos portões de Hogwarts, assim como ela. Mas Harry era alvo dos Comensais e do próprio Voldemort. Não tinha uma pessoa no mundo mágico que não soubesse o seu nome e, contudo ele precisava se esconder, sem poder contar com a ajuda de ninguém fora dos seus dois melhores amigos – Rony e Hermione – e não arriscaria de maneira alguma a vida da namorada. Porém, isso o fazia se sentir solitário de uma maneira que Lily jamais poderia imaginar. E, é claro, havia a dor por precisar arriscar a vida de Rony e Hermione. Lily podia sentir em cada palavra que ele falava, uma culpa escondida. Mesmo que fosse uma coisa necessária e que provavelmente ajudaria a todos, Harry ainda sentia culpa. E pela primeira vez, Lily viu que o complexo de herói de que eles tanto brincavam, realmente atrapalhava a vida de Harry.

James Potter sentiu pela primeira vez a verdadeira dor. Uma dor que o fazia cambalear e sua visão tremeluzir, pois de tão forte que foi o impacto psicólogo, seu corpo parou de funcionar da maneira totalmente correta. Como em um colapso. Para James, a cena que ele vira agora pouco era a coisa mais bela de uma maneira totalmente triste. Uma beleza sombria. James se deu conta que amar na guerra sempre seria assim, uma coisa extraordinária, muito diferente do amor que normalmente se vê. O amor na guerra era como um ponto de apoio, uma pessoa com quem você poderia ser você mesmo. Porém, enquanto você se deita ao lado de quem gosta no final do dia, sorrindo por ter compartilhado mais um dia junto a ela (incrível!), tem medo de que amanhã quando acorde a chame e ela não responda nunca mais. Tem medo de que será a última vez que vê seus olhos com vida. Isso era completamente assustador. Porém, o outro lado era que normalmente poucos "amores falsos" sobreviviam à guerra. Pois é nessa hora que aprendemos a parar para refletir sobre as palavras de cada um. É nessa hora que percebemos quem são os verdadeiros amigos. Quem ficará na sua vida e quem o deixará.

James podia entender claramente o medo do filho. Perder Lily seria... imaginável. Seria como se o céu de repente passasse a ser verde. Seria como se as estrelas sumissem e deixassem para ele somente um céu escuro e frio. Seria como perder um membro. Seria como perder os seus pais. Seria como se a vida tivesse lhe dado um tapa na cara. Seria como querer parar de viver. E perceber que, para o seu filho, a hora de dizer adeus à pessoa que ama talvez esteja muito próxima o quebrou. Porque James sabia que mesmo se Harry perdesse Gina, ele se forçaria a continuar em frente. Em não pensar sobre a dor. Até a guerra acabar. E se ele ganhasse a guerra, ficaria louco. Por ter matado. Por não ter mais quem mais amava. Por não suportar a dor. Por receber cumprimentos felizes dizendo que ganhou a guerra, quando não conseguiu salvar o que mais importava para ele. E Harry se culparia. E tudo que James menos queria era que seu filho morresse ou endoidasse.

Uma coisa que James não teria como saber completamente é que Harry Potterjá estava_ habituado a perdas._ Mas não acostumado. Harry Potter tentaria ser erguer novamente, mas talvez não conseguisse mais.

Remus Lupin jamais admitiria que sentiu umas das maiores dores da sua vida ao observar essa cena. Mas era a verdade. Às vezes, era preciso sentir uma dor muito grande vendo a dor de uma pessoa para perceber que você realmente gosta dela. E Remus estava vendo pela primeira vez, o quanto realmente gostava de Harry e - o que mais o surpreendeu – de Gina. Nunca imaginou que sentia uma afeição tão grande com a menina que ocupava um lugar tão grande no coração do seu afilhado (postiço). Mas agora via que sim, tinha se afeiçoado a Gina. Ela era uma garota de personalidade forte que conquistava a todos com seu jeito sincero, que não ligava para futilidades, mas que se importava de uma forma quase impossível de se descrever com aqueles que eram parte da sua família, incluindo seus amigos. Era inteligente, apesar de não gostar de viver atrás dos livros, como Remus ás vezes fazias (e no fundo ele sabia que só não fazia isso o tempo todo por conta dos Marotos). De certa forma, era o par perfeito para Harry. Tudo que Harry precisava nesse momento era de alguém que o entendesse e que não somente acatasse ordens, que refletisse pelo que vale a pena morrer e pelo que não vale. E Gina era isso.

É claro que Remus também se sentia triste por Harry. Remus sabia que mesmo que Harry não fosse filho de James, e se ele tivesse alguma chance de conhecê-lo, ele iria adorar Harry. Não porque ele é bom em Quadribol ou DCAT. Não. Mas pelo seu coração. Harry Potter tinha um dos corações mais puros que Remus já tinha visto. Não que o garoto fosse um santo ou que nunca gritasse. Mas suas_ ações_ eram baseadas em motivos encantadores. O garoto não era perfeito e nem tentava ser. Harry só queria conseguir manter todos a salvo e, mesmo que isso o colasse em perigo, ele faria. Porque ele aguentaria receber o ódio daquela pessoa. O que ele não aguentaria seria ver essa pessoa sofrendo por – de alguma forma – ser próxima a ele. Harry sofreu muito na vida. Mas ele soube usar essa dor para o bem. E era isso que Remus admirava o garoto. Era nisso que os dois eram parecidos. Os dois tentavam fazer que tudo desse certo no final.

Para Sirius Black, aquela foi a cena mais triste que _vira_ na vida, porque, de uma maneira torta e esquisita, lembrava-lhe de que poderia ter feito isso com Regulus, quando saiu de casa. Poderia ter se despedido. Poderia ter dado uma chance a Regulus. Mas não o fez. E agora via um casal de amigos tentando proteger um ao outro. Tentando se apoiar. Tentando encontrar forças para sobreviver. Tentando nunca mais se separar. Tentando se manter unidos enquanto uma tempestade silenciosa esta pairando sobre a cabeça deles e sabendo que cada segundo passado é mais um segundo que a tempestade avança. Sirius sabia que a melhor coisa que ele fez, foi partir de casa. Mas ali era diferente. Harry e Gina não podiam simplesmente se sentar e assistir enquanto as pessoas morriam. Harry Potter era um ícone para a comunidade bruxa e portanto não poderia ficar parado. Pelo menos, Sirius teve essa escolha. A guerra só começou a aparecer mesmo no sétimo ano deles. Mas para Harry não. Harry sempre teve que conviver com alguma ação da guerra, direta ou indiretamente. Ele não sabia como era viver sem dor. E talvez isso era o pior de tudo. Pela maneira que Harry agia, era a primeira vez que o menino encontrava o amor (do tipo paixão) e mesmo Sirius nunca tendo encontrado um amor assim (que ele soubesse conscientemente ao menos), sabia que se Gina sofresse com alguma coisa acabaria Harry. E o menino de ouro finalmente seria só um boneco, como os Comensais queriam. E isso somente aumentava a certeza que Sirius tinha de que tentariam acabar com Gina. E nem mesmo o Maroto queria ver isso, se acontecesse. Para Sirius Black, nunca deveríamos ter que dizer adeus a pessoas que amamos. Não deveríamos vir sob essa ameaça da morte. Se a pessoa que amamos partir, qual seria o sentido de continuar aqui, lutando?

Para Hermione Granger, ver seu melhor amigo e a namorada dele tentando desesperadamente prometer um ao outro que tentariam viver foi demais. Lágrimas reprimidas durante o último ano caíram. Pensar em perde um dos dois era insuportável. Eles eram como a família dela. Harry era como um irmão que ela nunca teve e ela seria eternamente grata por ele ter suportado todas as brigas dela com o Rony. Harry era uma parte dela. Assim como Rony. Harry e Rony foram os primeiros amigos dela. Harry foi quem mais sofreu dos três, mas mesmo assim sempre manteve seu caráter intacto. Foi Harry que lhe ajudou a perceber que gostava de Rony. Harry era a alma do trio. Harry era insubstituível para Mione. Gina não era como uma irmã, mas era a melhor amiga da morena. Gina era a quem Hermione recorria para pedir ajuda quando o assunto era de garotas. Era com ela que Hermione fofocava. Era com ela que ria mais. Era com Gina que Hermione percebia – de certo modo – o que seria ter uma vida normal, sem aventuras.

Para Hermione, aquela cena foi causada pelas coisas mais injustas que tinha visto. Foi baseada na guerra. Agora Hermione não estava simplesmente triste. Ela queria justiça. Ela faria a justiça acontecer. _Porque o tempo de simplesmente chorar acabou há muito tempo para a morena._

Para Rony Weasley ao presenciar a cena, a felicidade era algo muito distante, como em um sonho. Não suportava ver a sua irmãzinha e o seu melhor amigo sofrendo, com medo de perder um ao outro, por causa da guerra. Harry não merecia isso, mas justiça seja feita, ele merecia ter ido uma vida sem um terço dos desastres, das perdas, dos acidentes, que aconteceram. E mesmo assim, elas aconteceram com ele. E pouco a pouco, Harry Potter ia quebrando e precisando se remendado. O maior medo de Rony é que chegasse a um ponto em que Harry não pudesse ser remendado. Contundo, Rony não podia evitar as desgraças que aconteciam na vida de Harry. Ninguém podia, exceto os Comensais e Voldemort. Rony sabia, assim como a namorada, que eles precisariam lutar para a justiça acontecer. Que Harry precisaria do apoio deles se Gina morresse, porém Rony também sabia que se a irmãzinha dele morresse, ele não conseguiria dar esse apoio. Porque Gina era a garotinha. A menina. A fofa. A criativa. A garota forte. Gina precisava ser _protegida_ pelos seus irmãos (ou ao menos Rony pensava). Era algo natural. E se ela morresse ou ao menos se machucasse seriamente, Rony sabia que eles teriam falhado. Não tinham conseguido serem irmãos suficientemente bons. Rony não ia aguentar acordar todo dia sem ter a irmã em casa, sabendo que algum Comensal tinha a matado. Por isso tudo, Gina e Harry _não podiam_ morrer.

Neville Longbottom chorou. Gina fora a sua primeira amiga e Harry sempre o tratou bem, mesmo eles só tendo se aproximado realmente no quinto ano. Então, ele sentia muita pena deles. Pena porque eles demoraram a ficarem juntos e agora podiam ter somente pouco tempo para aproveitarem juntos. Não era o que Neville queria para os amigos. Não. Ele queria que os amigos fossem felizes e seria muito difícil se um não tive mais ao outro, por causa da guerra. Neville não era muito bom em entender os seus sentimentos, mas até ele sabia o que estava sentindo agora: Dor. Neville prometeu a si mesmo ajudar os amigos - se ele próprio estivesse vivo, afinal Neville sabia que podia morrer a qualquer instante nessa guerra. Todos sabiam. Essa certeza estava sempre lá, depois da invasão do Ministério. Mas ninguém podia fazer nada. Nada.

Para Jorge e Fred, a cena que eles estavam vendo era simplesmente de partir o coração. Ela demonstrava o desespero causado pela guerra. A falta de esperança. A última tentativa de permanecer juntos enquanto o resto do mundo desaba. Porque eles sabiam que Harry e Gina estavam simplesmente ignorando a guerra enquanto liam o primeiro livro. Mas não se tem como fugir dela para sempre. Não se tem como fingir que está tudo bem. Não se tem como ter esperança. Não tem como não surtar. Não tem como ficar meio desequilibrado com a guerra. Isso até eles sabiam; Jorge e Fred só ignoravam isso e tentavam animar a todos do melhor jeito possível. Porque não podiam deixar aqueles que amavam entrar em depressão.

Mas agora nem eles conseguiriam esconder a tristeza ao observar a cena da sua irmã sofrendo junto ao cara que eles amavam como um irmão.

Dorcas Meadwes podia não ser inteligente, mas isso não queria dizer que ela não era sensível e no instante que viu a cena se sentiu mal. Mal porque isso deveria ser uma cena privativa do casal, mal porque não tinha ninguém a quem se apegar, mal por ter pensado isso, mal por Gina, mal por Harry, mal por querer simplesmente deixar o mundo nas mãos de outras pessoas que não fossem eles. Porque ela sabia que todos ali teriam um papel importante no mundo bruxo. Para alguns, feito ela, ainda faltava descobrir qual.

Marlene McKinnon sorriu tristemente ao observar a cena. É verdade que Ginevra não gostava muito dela, mas Lene gostava muito de Gina. Ela admirava o espírito forte da garota e sua capacidade de manter o que era dela, de preservar um amor. Ela admirava o amor que irradiava de Gina. Ela também admirava Harry. Simplesmente por ser quem ele é. Não é Harry Potter, mas o filho do seu melhor amigo.

Regulus Black não sentia só dor. Sentia raiva. Raiva da vida. Porque as coisas tinham quer ser assim? Porque não poderia ser tudo simples? Sem guerra, sem violência? Sem problemas?

Regulus não queria ver uma das poucas pessoas que ele se apegou na vida sofrendo. Não. Ele não queria. E Regulus decidiu se vingar dos Comensais. Fazê-los sofrerem tudo que já fizeram as outras pessoas sofrerem e que ficaram impunes no fim. Não tinha pressa, já que esse nunca foi um problema seu. Mas só queria acabar com isso antes de morrer.

Lissy, Alex e John não estavam sentindo a mesma dor que todos os outros. Porque eles ainda tinham esperança. Conseguiam ver um futuro em que nem Harry nem de Gina morressem ao contrário de todos. Eles sabiam do poder que a esperança tinha.

Alice Lusy, emotiva como sempre chorava desesperadamente, mesmo não tendo uma afeição muito grande pelos dois. Ela via no olhar de Neville que eles eram importantes para seu filho e de qualquer jeito nunca quis que o filho da sua melhor amiga sofresse assim. Na realidade, nunca quis que ninguém sofresse assim. Nunca. Alice não conseguia pensar coerentemente, mas mais tarde ela agradeceria por isso, porque sabia que seus pensamentos só trariam mais tristeza e infelicidade.

Frank Longbottom pensava a mesma coisa que a namorada, enquanto gentilmente a deixava apoiada nele, fazendo carinho enquanto ela chora. Frank olhou em volta e percebeu como o ambiente estava triste, os únicos alheios a isso eram Harry e Gina.

Harry e Gina se separaram, cada um com um pequeno sorriso no lábio. Mas logo trataram de ficar abraçados, agradecendo pelo conforto da presença do outro ali.

Percebendo os olhares de todos, Harry deu de ombros.

- Eu acho melhor lermos. O clima aqui tá meio triste – falou Gina, observando a cara de todos.

Lissy logo recomeçou a ler, agradecida pela distração do momento triste.

**Mas Dobby veio proteger Harry Potter, alertá-lo,**

Harry deu um sorriso triste.

**mesmo que ele tenha que prender as orelhas na porta do forno depois...**

- Ele é realmente um elfo muito legal – falou Regulus, só para tentar aliviar o clima.

**-** Era – Harry falou baixinho.

**Harry Potter não deve voltar à Hogwarts.**

- Hogwarts sem Harry Potter? Isso não faz sentindo – gritou Neville.

- O elfo enlouqueceu de vez – falou Sirius.

- Com certeza – concordaram os outros, ainda tentando voltar para um clima alegre.

**Fez-se um silêncio interrompido apenas pelo tinido dos talheres lá embaixo e o reboar distante da voz do Tio Válter.**

- Nem me lembro mais como é o silêncio. Por culpa do Black, que a leitura toda fica falando – Lene falou pra provocar.

- Claro, porque você também não fala nada né, Marlene? – Sirius falou.

- Lógico que não. Sou uma pessoa muito tímida – disse fazendo cara de arrogante e jogando o cabelo para trás.

- 'To vendo – falou Gina com sarcasmo – A timidez em pessoa.

- Tá vendo, Black? Ela concorda comigo.

- Já ouviu falar em uma coisa chamada sarcasmo, Marlene?

- Já ouviu falar em uma coisa chamada irritação, Sirius?

- Você quer falar TPM? Porque se quiser alguém ai deve conseg...

- Cala a boca, Sirius! – interrompeu Lene – Eu não to de TPM.

-...uir fazer um chá – terminou.

— **Q-quê? — gaguejou Harry**

- Harry Potter! Não admito filhos gagos, está me entendendo?

- Claro, James – riu Harry.

— **Mas eu tenho que voltar, **

Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

**o trimestre começa em primeiro de Setembro. É só o que me anima a viver. **

Todos deram um sorriso triste para Harry.

**Você não sabe o que passo aqui. **

- Era para alguém saber – Frank comentou – Como assim, simplesmente deixariam o herói mágico no mundo trouxa, em uma casa de uma pessoa que odeia magia e depois só iriam querer ouvir falar dele, aos seus 11 anos? E ninguém nunca perguntou como foi a sua vida antes, Harry?

- Não.

Frank parecia querer socar alguma coisa.

- Você devia ter falado com algum advogado, Harry. Com certeza, ele acharia um jeito de te tirar daquela casa horrível.

- Agora já passou.

**O meu lugar não é aqui. **

- Isso é óbvio.

**O meu lugar é no seu mundo, em Hogwarts.**

Todos acenaram, mesmo Snape.

— **Não, não, não — guinchou Dobby, sacudindo a cabeça com tanta força que as orelhas esvoaçaram **

- Esse é expressivo!

— **Harry Potter deve ficar onde está seguro. **

- E quem devia ficar em um lugar inseguro?

**Ele é grande demais, **

- Te chamou de gordo! – Alex riu.

**bom demais, para perder. Se Harry Potter voltar a Hogwarts, vai encontrar um perigo **_**mortal**_**.**

Silêncio.

- COMO ASSIM PERIGO MORTAL, HARRY POTTER? – Lily gritou.

- Aí meus tímpanos! – Harry reclamou. Ele recuou ao ver o olhar da mãe. – Err... Nada de spoiler. Dar spoiler é uma prática muito ruim, vamos evitá-la, ok? Os livros vieram em uma ordem cronológica porque deve ser assim... Não podemos mexe-la! Temos que ler tudo, para entendermos tudo... – Harry despejou rapidamente – Lissy! Você pode ler?

- Claro, vou come...

- HARRY POTTER, ME RESPONDA – Lily gritou.

- Começa agora!

— **Por quê? **– Lissy leu rapidamente, mal respirando.

— **perguntou Harry surpreso.**

— **Há uma trama, Harry Potter. Uma trama para fazer coisas terríveis acontecerem na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts este ano**

Um calafrio percorreu a sala.

- Coisas... terríveis? – Dorcas perguntou.

Harry acenou.

— **sussurrou Dobby, tomado de repentina tremedeira**

Snape revirou os olhos.

— **Dobby sabe disso há meses, **

- Meses? O que quer que tenha acontecido foi bem planejado... – Alice sussurrou.

**meu senhor. Harry Potter não deve se expor ao perigo. Ele é demasiado importante, meu senhor!**

Harry sorriu tristemente, lembrando o quanto era importante para o elfo.

— **Que coisas terríveis? — perguntou Harry na mesma hora — Quem está planejando essas coisas?**

- Aposto que os primeiros acusados vão ser os Sonserinos – sussurrou Regulus para Snape, que acenou.

**Dobby fez um barulho engraçado como se engasgasse**

Lene franziu a testa.

- Você acha engraçado o barulho de alguém se engasgando?

Harry deu de ombros.

**e em seguida bateu com a cabeça na parede num frenesi. **

- Aí!

- O que é frenesi? – perguntou Dorcas.

Todos ignoraram a coitada, menos Remus que respondeu a ela, lançando um pequeno sorriso no fim.

— **Está bem! — exclamou Harry, agarrando o braço do elfo para fazê-lo parar — Você não pode me dizer, eu compreendo. **

- Ainda bem, já estava me questionando o nível da sua sanidade...

- Muito engraçado, Sirius. Olha quem fala.

**Mas por que é que você está alertando a mim? **

- Porque você é bonito – brincou James – Ou será que é por que você é um menino? – James começou a gritar – Ou será que é por que você é o menino que sobreviveu?- James rolou os olhos.

— **um pensamento súbito e desagradável lhe ocorreu — Espere aí, isso não tem nada a ver com Vol... desculpe... com o Você-Sabe-Quem, tem? **

Um segundo de silêncio.

- Porra, lê logo Lissy – falou Josh, incomodado.

**Você só precisa fazer com a cabeça sim ou não — acrescentou ele depressa quando a cabeça de Dobby voltou a se inclinar de modo preocupante para o lado da parede.**

Snape conteve o impulso de revirar os olhos.

— **Não... não Ele-que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, meu senhor.**

Todos soltaram um suspiro de alívio, menos aquele que já conheciam a história.

**Mas os olhos de Dobby se arregalaram e ele parecia estar tentando dar uma indicação ao garoto. **

- Oi?

**Mas Harry, no entanto, não entendeu nada.**

- Não foi o único.

**Dobby sacudiu a cabeça, os olhos mais arregalados que nunca.**

Todo mundo (fora os Weasley, Hermione e Harry) tentou entender o elfo, mas ninguém conseguiu.

— **Então não consigo pensar quem mais teria uma chance de fazer acontecer coisas terríveis em Hogwarts**

- Nem nós.

— **disse Harry — Quero dizer, tem o Dumbledore, **

- TIO DUMBY! – gritou Sirius.

**você sabe quem é Dumbledore, não sabe?**

- Claro que sim!

- Calma, ele era um elfo. Eu tinha como advinhar que ele conhecia Dumbledore?

**Dobby inclinou a cabeça.**

— **Alvo Dumbledore é o maior diretor que Hogwarts já teve. Dobby sabe disso, meu senhor, Dobby ouviu dizer que os poderes de Dumbledore se rivalizam com os de Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, no auge de sua força.**

- Com certeza – falou Harry. Não tinha dúvidas que Dumbledore era poderoso.

**Mas, meu senhor... — a voz de Dobby se transformou em um sussurro urgente — Há poderes que Dumbledore não... poderes que nenhum bruxo decente...**

- Usaria?

**E antes que Harry pudesse impedi-lo, Dobby saltou da cama, agarrou o abajur da escrivaninha de Harry e começou a se golpear na cabeça, com ganidos de furar os tímpanos.**

Alice se levantou e deu um tapa no rosto de Harry.

- AÍ! – ele gritou.

- Você fez o elfo sofrer!

- Eu NÃO tinha como impedir!

- E eu perguntei? Não!

Alice voltou para o seu lugar, deixando Harry de boca aberta.

- TPM – murmurou Frank, de novo.

**Fez-se um silêncio repentino no andar de baixo. **

- Wow. Isso não é bom.

**Dois segundos depois, Harry, com o coração batendo loucamente, ouviu Tio Válter **

- DROGA!

**entrar no corredor falando:**

— **Duda deve ter deixado a televisão ligada outra vez, o pestinha!**

- Essa não vai colar com os visitantes, ao não ser que eles sejam muito burros!

— **Depressa! Dentro do armário! — sibilou Harry, empurrando Dobby, fechando a porta e se atirando na cama bem na hora em que a maçaneta girou.**

- E a premiação de cara mais pontual vai para Harry Potter – falou Josh.

— **Que... diabo... você... está... fazendo?**

- Conversando com um elfo.

— **disse Tio Válter por entre os dentes cerrados, o rosto horrivelmente próximo do de Harry — Você acabou de estragar o fecho da minha piada sobre o golfista japonês... mais um ruído e você vai desejar nunca ter nascido, moleque!**

- Espera, Lissy, rele o parágrafo.

Ela releu.

- Golfista japonês? Deve ser muito tosca mesmo!

**Ele saiu do quarto pisando forte.**

- É bom que quebre o piso.

**Trêmulo, Harry deixou Dobby sair do armário.**

- Essa frase soou estranha, se você me entende – falou Sirius, malicioso.

- Eca, almofadinhas! NÃO PENSE ISSO DO MEU FILHO – gritou James.

— **Está vendo como é aqui? — perguntou — Está vendo por que preciso voltar para Hogwarts? É o único lugar onde tenho... ****acho**** que tenho amigos.**

- É claro que você tem a nós, Harry – disse Hermione abraçando Harry e chamou Rony para o abraço em grupo.

- E a nós – disse Alice, apontando para o resto do grupo.

Harry deu um sorriso calmo.

— **Amigos que nem escrevem a Harry Potter? — perguntou Dobby manhoso.**

Regulus franziu a testa. Como o elfo sabia?

— **Acho que eles estiveram... espere aí — disse Harry amarrando a cara — Como é que você sabe que meus amigos não têm escrito?**

Regulus sorriu pela semelhança entre o seu pensamento e o de Harry.

**Dobby arrastou os pés.**

— **Harry Potter não deve se zangar com Dobby. Dobby fez isso para ajudar!**

- Não vem coisa boa daí!

— **Você andou interceptando minhas cartas?**

— **Dobby está com elas aqui, meu senhor **

Todos arregalaram os olhos (menos os que já sabiam).

— **respondeu o elfo. Saindo de fininho do alcance de Harry, **

- MELHOR CORRER!

**ele puxou um maço grosso de envelopes de dentro da roupa.**

- Sabia que teus amigos não iriam deixar de te escrever de maneira alguma, filho – falou Lily.

**Harry conseguiu distinguir a letra caprichosa de Mione, os garranchos de Rony e até umas ****garatujas**** que pareciam ter vindo do guarda-caças de Hogwarts, Hagrid.**

Rony e Mione sorriram.

**Dobby piscou ansioso para Harry.**

— **Harry Potter não deve se zangar... Dobby tinha esperanças... se Harry Potter achasse que os amigos tinham esquecido dele... Harry Potter talvez não quisesse voltar à escola, meu senhor...**

- Dobby realmente não queria que você voltasse a escola esse ano – falou Gina – Mas eu até entendo ele.

- Foi bom eu ter ido – falou Harry e depois sussurrou – Assim pude ter ajudar.

**Harry não estava ouvindo. **

- Compreensível.

**Tentou agarrar as cartas, mas Dobby saltou para longe do seu alcance.**

- Elfo rápido!

— **Harry Potter as receberá meu senhor, se der a Dobby sua palavra de que não vai voltar a Hogwarts. Ah, meu senhor, este é um perigo que o senhor não deve enfrentar! Diga que não vai voltar meu senhor!**

- Uma vez que você der a sua palavra para um elfo sobre algo você não pode voltar atrás; como um pacto de sangue – falou Regulus, surpreso com o desespero do elfo.

— **Não — respondeu Harry zangado — Entregue-me as cartas dos meus amigos!**

— **Então Harry Potter não deixa a Dobby outra escolha — disse o elfo triste.**

- O que ele vai fazer? – Lily perguntou temerosa.

**Antes que Harry pudesse se mexer, Dobby se precipitou para a porta do quarto, abriu-a e correu escada abaixo.**

- Harry tá ficando lerdo, hein?

**A boca seca, o estômago revirando, Harry saltou atrás dele, tentando não fazer barulho. Pulou os últimos seis degraus, caindo como um gato no tapete da entrada, **

- Minerva aprova!

- Essa foi péssima, James – Lene falou.

**procurando Dobby por todo lado. Da sala de jantar ele ouviu Tio Válter dizer:**

— **Conte a Petúnia aquela história engraçada dos encanadores americanos, Sr. Mason. Ela anda doida para ouvir...**

- Nem um pouco falsos.

**Harry correu pelo corredor em direção à cozinha e sentiu o coração parar.**

Suspense.

**A obra-prima de Tia Petúnia, aquele pudim coberto de creme e violetas cristalizadas estava flutuando junto ao teto. **

Os queixos de todos, menos Harry, caíram.

**Em cima de um guarda-louça no canto, encontrava-se agachado Dobby.**

— **Não — disse Harry quase sem voz — Por favor... eles vão me matar...**

- Por favor!

— **Harry Potter deve prometer que não vai voltar à escola...**

— **Dobby... por favor...**

— **Prometa meu senhor...**

— **Não posso!**

**Dobby lançou-lhe um olhar **_**trágico**_**.**

- Ele não vai fazer isso mesmo, vai?

— **Então Dobby vai fazer isso, meu senhor, pelo bem de Harry Potter.**

**O pudim caiu no chão com um baque de fazer parar o coração. O creme sujou as janelas e as paredes quando o prato se espatifou. Com um estalido que parecia uma chicotada, Dobby desapareceu.**

- Se ferrou.

- Mas deve ter sido engraçado – acrescentou Gina.

**Ouviram-se gritos vindos da sala de jantar e Tio Válter irrompeu pela cozinha onde encontrou Harry, paralisado de choque, coberto com o pudim de Tia Petúnia da cabeça aos pés.**

Lily apoiou a cabeça no ombro do namorado, temendo pelo filho.

**A princípio, pareceu que o Tio Válter ia conseguir explicar a coisa toda. **

- Duvido!

**(**_**"É o nosso sobrinho... muito perturbado...**_

- PERTUBADO SÃO VOCÊS! – Lily e James gritaram.

_**ver estranhos o perturba, então nós o mantemos no primeiro andar"**_**). Ele tangeu os Mason, muito chocados, de volta à sala de jantar, prometeu a Harry que ia chicoteá-lo e deixá-lo quase morto**

- NÃO OUSE! – rosnou Remus.

- Ele fez isso? Harry?

Harry não respondeu.

**quando os Mason fossem embora, e lhe entregou um esfregão.**

**Tia Petúnia desencavou um sorvete do congelador e Harry, ainda tremendo, começou a limpar a cozinha com o esfregão. **

Os olhos de Gina faiscaram de raiva.

**Tio Válter talvez ainda tivesse conseguido fechar o negócio, se não fosse pela ****coruja****.**

- Oh.

**Tia Petúnia estava oferecendo uma caixa de bombons de hortelã,**

- ECA!

**depois do jantar, quando uma enorme coruja mergulhou pela janela da sala de jantar, deixou cair uma carta na cabeça da Sra. Mason**

- Que coruja perdida! Não sabia nem para quem era pra dar a carta!- Aly reclamou.

**e tornou a sair. A Sra. Mason berrou como uma alma penada e saiu porta afora gritando que havia doidos lá dentro. O Sr. Mason se demorou o suficiente para dizer aos Dursley que sua mulher tinha um medo mortal de pássaros de qualquer tipo e tamanho, e para perguntar se aquilo era a ideia que faziam de uma brincadeira.**

- Que povo dramático... – falou Lily e todos a encararam – Ok, eu também sou dramática.

**Harry ficou na cozinha, segurando o esfregão à procura de apoio, quando Tio Válter avançou para ele, um brilho demoníaco nos olhinhos miúdos.**

— **Leia isto!**

- Boa coisa não deve ser...

— **sibilou malignamente, sacudindo a carta que a coruja entregara — Vamos... leia isso!**

**Harry apanhou a carta. Não continha votos de feliz aniversário.**

- Quem foi o mal educado que mandou a carta?

_**Prezado Sr. Potter,**_

_**Fomos informados que um feitiço de levitação foi usado esta noite em seu local de residência às 9:12h. Como o senhor sabe, bruxos de menor idade não tem permissão para fazer feitiços fora da escola e, a continuar esta prática, o senhor poderá ser expulso da referida escola (Decreto para Restrição Racional da Prática de Bruxaria por Menores, 1875, parágrafo C).**_

_**Gostaríamos também de lembrar-lhe que qualquer atividade mágica que possa chamar a atenção da comunidade não-mágica (trouxa) é uma infração grave, conforme seção 13 do Estatuto de Sigilo da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos.**_

_**Boas férias!**_

_**Mafalda Hopkirk**_

_**Escritório de Controle do Uso Indevido de Magia **_

_**Ministério da Magia**_

- O injusto é que, como as autoridades só sabem o local do feitiço, e não quem realiza, os nascidos trouxas ou alguém que more em um ambiente trouxa, não podem fazer magia e os que moram na comunidade mágica podem – reclamou Lily.

- Espera, como assim? Eu posso fazer mágica?- perguntaram os Weasleys. O resto da sala revirou os olhos.

- Sim, a única coisa que impede vocês é Molly.

- Ah, deixa pra lá, eu nem queria fazer mágica em casa mesmo quando

era pequeno, sabe? – desistiram.

**Harry ergueu os olhos da carta e engoliu em seco.**

- Reze, mini-pongs, reze – falou Sirius.

— **Você não nos disse que não tinha permissão de usar mágica fora da escola — disse Tio Válter, um brilho demente dançando nos olhos — Esqueceu-se de mencionar... vai ver lhe escapou...**

- Err... Vai ver que foi isso mesmo... Nem me lembrei... – Harry se fez de santinho na leitura.

**O tio veio avançando para Harry como um grande buldogue, os dentes arreganhados.**

- Será que ele finalmente admitiu seu parentesco com essa raça?

— **Muito bem, tenho novidades para você, seu moleque... vou prendê-lo... **

- ISSO... ISSO DEVE SER CRIME! – gritaram todos ultrajados, mesmo Snape.

E a lista de azarações voltou a vida. Agora contando com uma ajudinha de Lissy, Josh e Alex.

**você nunca mais vai voltar para aquela escola... ****nunca****... e se tentar se soltar por mágica, eles é que vão expulsá-lo!**

- SEU FILHO DA PUTA! – gritaram Lily, Lene, Dorcas, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus, James, Neville, Rony, Hermione e Gina.

**E dando risadas como um maníaco, arrastou Harry para o quarto.**

- Eu disse que esse cara precisa ir para um psiquiatra – falou Sirius.

- Não era psicólogo?

- Ah, sei mais não – resmungou Sirius.

**Tio Válter não faltou com sua palavra.**

Rosnados**. **

**Na manhã seguinte, ele pagou um homem para instalar grades na janela de Harry. Ele mesmo instalou a portinhola na porta do quarto, para que, três vezes por dia, eles pudessem empurrar pequenas quantidades de comida para dentro. **

- Vão se fuder e larguem Harry! – gritou Gina.

**Soltavam Harry de manhã e de noite para usar o banheiro. A exceção disso, ele permanecia preso no quarto, dia e noite.**

- Acho que se alguém perguntar, Harry pode responder como é ser um prisioneiro – falou Fred.

**Três dias depois, os Dursley continuavam a não dar sinais de compadecimento, e Harry não via nenhuma saída para sua situação.**

Lily lançou um olhar triste para Harry.

**Deitava-se na cama observando o sol se pôr por trás das grades da janela e se perguntava, infeliz, o que ia lhe acontecer. De que adiantava se libertar do quarto por meio de mágica se Hogwarts o expulsaria por isso? Contudo, a vida na Rua dos Alfeneiros atingira seu ponto crítico.**

- E antes já não era bom – resmungou Harry.

**Agora que os Dursley sabiam que não iam acordar transformados em morcegos comedores de frutas, Harry perdera sua única arma. **

- Merda!

**Dobby talvez o tivesse salvo dos horríveis acontecimentos em Hogwarts, mas do jeito que as coisas caminhavam, ele provavelmente ia morrer de fome.**

- Agora entendemos completamente sua desnutrição – falou Hermione e se já não tivesse chorado hoje e esgotado as lágrimas, estaria chorando agora.

**A portinhola bateu e a mão da Tia Petúnia surgiu empurrando uma tigela de sopa em lata para dentro do quarto. Harry, cujas entranhas doíam de tanta fome, saltou da cama e apanhou-a. **

_Fome é um dos piores estados que a pessoa pode estar_, pensou Harry, era uma dor que era bem diferente das outras, não sabia explicar, mas de alguma forma era que agoniava mais.

**A sopa estava gelada, mas ele bebeu metade de um gole só. Depois, atravessou o quarto até a gaiola de Edwiges e empurrou as verduras moles do fundo da tigela para a bandeja vazia da coruja. **

- Oh, Harry – Aly lhe abraçou – Sinto muito por ter te batido há pouco tempo. Você é um fofo! Sua atitude agora foi linda... Dar comida a coruja mesmo quando está morrendo de fome.

**Ela sacudiu as penas e lhe lançou um olhar de profundo nojo.**

- Edwiges é exigente – explicou Harry.

— **Não adianta empinar o bico para a comida: isto é só o que temos — disse Harry sério. Ele repôs a tigela vazia ao lado da portinhola e se deitou na cama, sentindo-se mais faminto do que estivera antes da sopa.**

Gina chorou fraquinho, imaginando a dor que o namorado tinha sentindo por causa da família dele! Não, aquilo não era a família dele! Eram estúpidos!

**Supondo que continuasse vivo dali a quatro semanas, o que aconteceria se não se apresentasse em Hogwarts? Mandariam alguém para saber por que ele não voltara? **

- Claro que sim!

**Conseguiriam obrigar os Dursley a soltá-lo?**

- SIM!

**O quarto foi escurecendo. **

- VOCÊ DESMAIOU?

- Ahn... Não que eu sabia?

- Ah, tá, foi mau, filho.

**Exausto, com a barriga roncando, a cabeça girando com a mesma pergunta irrespondível, Harry mergulhou num sono agitado.**

- Seus sonhos sempre são agitados!

**Sonhou que estava sendo exibido num zoológico, com uma etiqueta presa à gaiola em que se lia: BRUXO MENOR DE IDADE. As pessoas o observavam por trás das grades, faminto e fraco, deitado numa cama de palha. Ele viu o rosto de Dobby na multidão e gritou pedindo ajuda, mas Dobby respondeu: **_**"Harry Potter está seguro aí, meu senhor!"**_** e desapareceu. Então os Dursley apareceram e sacudiram as grades da gaiola, rindo-se dele.**

- Isso não foi um sonho. Foi um pesadelo.

- Até os sonhos de Harry tem a positividade dele – ironizou Remus.

— **Parem — murmurou Harry enquanto o barulho das grades martelava em sua cabeça dolorida — Me deixem em paz... parem com isso... estou tentando dormir...**

- De onde vem esse barulho... – Regulus perguntou.

**Ele abriu os olhos. O luar **

Remus fez uma careta.

**entrava pelas grades da janela. E alguém o espiava pelas grades: alguém de rosto sardento, cabelos vermelhos e nariz comprido.**

- Aposto que é um Weasley – riu Sirius.

**Rony Weasley **

- Eu!

**se achava do lado de fora da janela de Harry.**

- Você não tinha um quarto no primeiro andar?

- Sim.

- Então, como...?

- Vamos ler!

- Graças a Deus, alguém apareceu para falar com você! Ou para lhe salvar!

* * *

**Nota de Biaa:**

Olá, pessoas que querem me matar! Eu estava com saudades de vocês! Desculpem mesmo a demora... Juro que tentamos ao máximo evitar demorar!

Bem, eu não vou mentir e dizer que eu estava muito mais ocupada que o normal – claro que eu tava ocupada, mas não nada extraordinário. Então, vocês perguntam, por que eu demorei tanto? Simples, não estava... muito... err... digamos... feliz... com a minha vida. Nada do tipo: ah, eu vou me suicidar, não. Mas não estava me animando com nada... então, para mim não estava fácil escrever. Principalmente uma fic que é principalmente humor que nem LHP, como vocês viram nesse cap. Tem um bocado de drama, né?

Mas, enfim, gostaram do capítulo? Criticas (por favor, sejam sinceros, eu acho que perdi um pouquinho do jeito de LHP, então preciso de ajuda)? Sugestões. Aceitamos qualquer coisa, ok?

Ah, sim, sobre o próximo capítulo... ele vai sair... logo! Já está quase pronto! Falta uma página só! Então, relaxem!

Por último, mandem pergunta para os personagens de LHP. E... alguém sabe criar uma sala de bate-papo tipo o da UOL?


	5. A Toca

**Nota Biaa:** Não, vocês não tão tendo uma alucinação. Eu disse que o cap ia sair rápido! Para compensar a demorar do outro...

Gi escreveu também nesse cap!

* * *

_**A Toca**_

Hermione começou a ler.

— **Rony! **

- Como chegou aí?

- Eu sim. E... Vocês verão – disse Rony.

— **murmurou Harry, deslizando furtivamente **

- NÓS QUE ENSINAMOS! – falaram os gêmeos

- Não, vocês não me ens...

- Ensinamos, sim. E agora, Harryzito, que tal ficar caladinho? – falou Jorge, lançando um olhar de é-melhor-tu-calar-a-tua-boca-agora.

**até a janela e abrindo-a de modo que pudessem conversar através das grades. **

- Conversar através das grades é uma frase meio estranha... – falou Alex.

- É, mas era o que eu estava fazendo. Literalmente.

— **Rony, como foi que você... Que é...?**

- E o Harry fica sem fala! – riu Fred.

**O queixo de Harry caiu**

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

**quando o impacto do que via o atingiu por inteiro.**

- Dramático – Jorge resmungou.

**Rony estava debruçado na janela traseira de um velho carro **

- CARRO! VOCÊ TEM/TINHA UM CARRO? – gritaram Lily e Frank, Lily brigando e Frank admirando.

- Não. Eu não – Rony respondeu assustado.

- Então, como..?

- Vocês vão ver.

- ME DIGA QUE NÃO ROUBOU ESSE CARRO! – gritou Dorcas assustada.

- NÃO. EU NÃO ROUBEI! – Rony disse de olhos arregalados.

Harry riu da cara do amigo e Josh discretamente lançou um Accio para tentar buscar uma câmara, e realmente tinha uma na mansão! Josh a pegou e tirou uma foto da cara de Rony.

**turquesa, estacionado no ar.**

- No ar? – perguntou Alice, confusa.

**Do banco dianteiro sorriam, para Harry,**

- Uí. O garoto tem até sorriso enviados unicamente para ele - brincou Lene.

- Fazer o quê? Meu filho é demais – James falou, modesto como sempre.

**Fred e Jorge, os irmãos gêmeos de Rony, mais velhos que ele.**

- Vovôs, como vão? – zoou Gina.

- Bem, e você pirralha? – devolveram os gêmeos.  
**— Tudo bem, Harry? — perguntou Jorge.**

_Tudo ótimo. Adoro ficar preso na casa dos meus tios. Sem notícia nenhuma do mundo mágico, dos meus amigos, _pensou Harry. Mas sabia que a culpa não foi dos Weasleys.**  
****— Que é que está acontecendo? — perguntou Rony. — Por que é que você não tem respondido às minhas cartas?**

- Isso óbvio, Rony. Como você não adivinhou que ele teve as cartas dele roubadas? – brincou Lene.

- Não faço ideia- disse Rony, rindo.

**Convidei-o a nos visitar umas doze vezes**

- Nossa, você é persistente – falou Regulus surpreso.

- Claro, meu amigo é muito importante para mim – falou Rony, um pouco corado.

Josh tirou outra foto.

**e então papai chegou em casa e disse que você tinha recebido uma advertência oficial por usar mágica na frente de trouxas...**

- Todo mundo entrou em choque – falou Gina, abraçando o namorado.**  
****— Não fui eu... E como é que ele soube?**

- Todo mundo sabe de tudo – falou Josh.**  
****— Ele trabalha no Ministério.**

- Ah. Isso facilita as coisas – falou Josh, rindo.

**Você sabe que não temos permissão para usar mágica fora da escola...**

- Jura?- falou Snape, sarcástico.**  
****— Olha quem fala **

- Na cara!

— **respondeu Harry olhando para o carro que flutuava.**

- Como vocês não foram pegos? – perguntou Dorcas.

Sem resposta.**  
****— Ah, isto não conta**

- Imagina, por que contaria? Enfeitiçar um carro? Ridículo - bufou Lily.

— **respondeu Rony. — É só emprestado. É do papai, não fomos nós que o enfeitiçamos.**

- Ah. Explicado!

- Vamos pedir para o papai enfeitiçar um carro?- perguntou Sirius, com os olhos brilhando para os Marotos.

- Claro, papai vai adorar! – falou James, empolgado.

Regulus se sentiu triste, vendo o que irmão considerava o pai de James o seu pai. Não queria nem saber o que Orion já tinha feito com Sirius, mas não devia ter sido pouca coisa, já que Orion batia nele, o filho "perfeito". Sabia que um dia teria que ter falar isso com o irmão, mas não queria que fosse agora.

Harry sentiu os olhos brilhando, ao ouvir falar do avô.

- Pai? Como é meu avô?- perguntou e a sala se virou para James.

James sorriu.

- Ele é um ótimo pai, Harry, ele me ensinou a ter limites, mas sempre tentar fazer o meu melhor. Ele prefere agir ao invés de falar. Prefere ser um exemplo para mim, mas não quer que eu seja perfeito. Sempre que eu preciso dele ele está lá – falou.

Harry sorriu para o pai, mas James não tinha terminado.

- Ele me lembra de você, sabe? Muito. Ele sempre faz tudo para todos se puder. Não é arrogante, que nem eu já fui, porém é confiante. Sabe como fazer uma pessoa confiar nele. Gostava de entrar em ação, só que agora está velho demais para isso. Gosta quando elogiam que ele ama mais do que se estivesse sendo com ele. Ri facilmente, mas saber dar grandes lições de moral – olhou para Harry que parecia emocionado - É bom em economizar dinheiro – disse James rindo – É inteligente. E, era ótimo em Defesa de Artes das Trevas. A principal diferença entre vocês era que apesar de ele também não ter sido muito bom em falar com garotas, sempre tinha alguma interessada nele.

Harry deixou algumas lágrimas caírem dos seus olhos.

Todos os outros da sala também estavam emocionados, até os Lissy, Alex e Josh, que não tinham lágrimas no rosto, mas um olhar emocionado, assim como Alice, Dorcas, Frank e Remus. Já Sirius, Lily, Lene, Gina e Hermione choravam livremente.

Quando todos voltaram ao normal, Lissy continuou a ler.

**Mas fazer mágica na frente desses trouxas com quem você mora...**

- Que são uns idiotas...

— **Eu já disse que não fiz... Mas vai levar muito tempo para contar agora. **

- Isso não acaba a curiosidade da pessoa.

**Olha, será que você pode avisar em Hogwarts?**

- O que? – perguntaram todos.

**Os Dursley me trancaram **

- Eles são filhos da...

- Epa, a mãe de Petúnia é minha mãe.

- Desculpe, Lily. Eles são extraterrestres em corpos humanos.

**e não vão me deixar voltar **

- O que não é muito ruim – falou Snape.

**e, é claro, não posso sair usando mágica, **

- Infelizmente.

**porque o Ministério vai achar que é a segunda mágica que faço em três dias, e aí...**

- Aí acaba tudo – resmungou Sirius.  
**— Pare de falar coisas sem sentido — disse Rony.**

- Isso aí, Rony! Coloca moral!

— **Viemos levá-lo para casa conosco.**

Os olhos de todos do passado brilharam. Finalmente Harry iria sair daquele inferno!

- Hashtag partiu hashtag casa hashtag dos hashtag Weasleys – falou Lissy, lembrando do que sua amiga tinha falado.

Todos as encaram.

- Ah, desculpem. Tenho uma amiga trouxa, e ela me falou que agora todo mundo inventou de usar hashtag, mais que o normal.

- O que hashtag? - perguntou Sirius.

- É aquele símbolo assim – fez um jogo da velha com as mãos – E serve para... Err... Teoricamente, nada.

Todos continuaram a encarar, e ela suspirou, frustrada.

_(N/Bia: Ok. Me desculpem por essa, mas eu não resisti)__  
_**— Mas vocês também não podem me tirar usando mágica...**

- Complicou.**  
****— Não precisamos **

Os Marotos sorriram. Poderia fazer novas brincadeiras com as ideias que estavam tendo...

— **disse Rony, indicando com a cabeça o banco dianteiro do carro e sorrindo. — Você esqueceu quem foi que eu trouxe comigo.**

- O QUE FOI UM ABSURDO – gritou Jorge, revoltado.

-... Como você pode...? – continuou Fred.

-... Esquecer nós?... – Jorge falou.

- OS GÊMEOS mais fodas do mundo? – terminou Fred, fazendo biquinho. **  
****— Amarre isso nas grades — mandou Fred, **

Fred fez uma careta. _Mandou _parecia algo que seu irmão traidor diria. E ele não queria parecer com ele.

**atirando a ponta de uma corda para Harry.****  
****— Se os Dursley acordarem,**

- Nada de pensamento negativo! – repreendeu Remus.

**estou morto **

- Que isso? Harry nunca pensaria algo negativo – resmungou Regulus.

— **comentou Harry enquanto amarrava a corda bem firme em volta da grade e Fred acelerava o carro.**

- Espero que você sabia dirigir.

— **Não se preocupe — falou Fred —, e dê distância.**

- A parte do dar distância foi fácil, mas não me preocupar foi mais complicado.**  
****Harry recuou para as sombras próximas a Edwiges, que parecia ter percebido como aquilo era importante e ficou parada e silenciosa. **

Harry sorriu triste, ao se lembrar de como a coruja era esperta.

**O carro roncou cada vez mais alto e, de repente, com um ruído de trituração,**

- O negócio é alto mesmo – falou Gina.

**as grades foram totalmente arrancadas da janela, **

- Pobre janela – suspirou Mione.

**enquanto Fred continuava a subir no ar Harry correu à janela e viu as grades balançando a pouco mais de um metro do chão. **

- Incrível – falou Regulus.

Lissy concordou, imaginando a cena.

**Rony, ofegante, guindou-as para dentro do carro.**

- Guindou-as? Que coisa estanha - riu Josh.

**Harry escutava ansioso,**

- Compreensível – falou Alex.

**mas não vinha o menor ruído do quarto dos Dursley.**

- A sorte estava ao seu favor? Uma vez na vida? – falou Gina, surpresa.

- Não, claro que não – falou Harry.

Lily odiou como as palavras de Gina soaram. **  
****Depois que as grades foram guardadas no banco traseiro do carro, ao lado de Rony, **

- Claro. Eu tinha que fazer companhia as grades – bufou Rony.

**Fred deu marcha a ré até chegar o mais próximo possível da janela de Harry.****  
****— Entre — convidou Rony.**

**- **Precisa de convite ainda?

— **Mas todo o meu material de Hogwarts... Minha varinha... Minha vassoura...**

- Droga – reclamou Regulus – Precisa pegar isso.  
**— Onde está?**

- Me diga que você sabe onde está, por favor – falou Alice.**  
****— Trancado no armário embaixo da escada, **

Rosnados.

**e não posso sair deste quarto...**

— **Não tem problema — disse Jorge do banco dianteiro do carro. — Saia da frente, Harry.**

- Deixe o mestre agir – falou Jorge.**  
****Fred e Jorge entraram no quarto de Harry pela janela, feito gatos. **

- Feito a Tia Minnie – corrigiu Sirius.

**A pessoa tinha que tirar o chapéu para eles, pensava Harry, **

- Você fala isso, mas você nunca tirou o chapéu para nós – reclamaram.

Harry revirou os olhos.

**quando Jorge puxou um grampo do bolso **

- Quem anda com um grampo no bolso? – perguntou Alice, franzindo a testa.

- Quem não anda com um grampo no bolso?- contra atacou Fred.

**e começou a arrombar a fechadura.****  
****— Tem muito bruxo que acha que é uma perda de tempo conhecer macetes de trouxas como esse**

- É – falaram todos, menos os gêmeos.

— **disse Fred —, mas nós achamos que vale a pena aprender essas habilidades, **

- Sim, vale – falaram os Marotos, Alex e Josh juntos.

**mesmo que sejam um pouco demoradas.**

- Odeio perder tempo – reclamou Lissy.

- Entendi porque você não aceitou o pedido de namoro de Miguel agora... – falou Alex – Seria realmente perda de tempo. Ele é muito idiota.

- Eu sei – Lissy acenou.

Os outros – menos Josh – ficaram confusos.

**A porta fez um dique**

- Tim – tentou imitar Sirius. Sem sucesso.

**e se abriu.****  
****— Então, vamos apanhar o seu malão, e você pega o que precisar do seu quarto e passa para o Rony – murmurou Jorge.**

- Entendido chefe Jorge – brincou Harry.**  
****— Cuidado com o último degrau,**

- Por quê? – Sirius perguntou.

- Black, alguém precisa te ensinar a calar a boca – murmurou Lene.

- Se você quiser me ensinar com aulas práticas... eu aceito – disse Sirius.

Lene bateu nele.

**ele range — murmurou Harry para os gêmeos que desapareceram **

- Mágica! – murmurou Neville.

**no corredor escuro.**

**Harry correu pelo quarto reunindo seus pertences e passando-os a Rony pela janela. **

- Nada como fugir de casa e jogar suas coisas para seu querido amigo – sussurrou Sirius baixinho.

James ouviu e lançou um sorriso triste a Almofadinhas. Sabia que ele estava lembrando quando fugiu de casa... Foi bom ele ter saído de lá, mas os motivos...

**Então, foi ajudar Fred e Jorge a carregar o malão para cima. Harry ouviu o tio Válter tossir.**

- Ops – falou Dorcas.**  
****Finalmente, ofegantes, **

- Bando de povo mole, é só uma escada – resmungou Josh, que tinha um ótimo físico.

**eles chegaram ao alto da escada e carregaram o malão pelo quarto de Harry até a janela aberta.**

- Foi chato – reclamou Jorge.**  
****Fred pulou a janela **

- Adoro pular janelas – disse rindo.

**de volta ao carro para puxar o malão com Rony, enquanto Harry e Jorge o empurravam pelo lado de dentro.****  
****Pouco a pouco, **

- Lentamente – dramatizou James.

**o malão deslizou pela janela. Tio Válter tossiu outra vez.**

- Alguém estava doente... E não me importaria se esse alguém morresse... – cantarolou Lene.  
**— Mais um pouquinho — arfou Fred, que estava puxando o malão para dentro do carro. — Mais um bom empurrão...**

- Cuidado com o que diz, gêmeo – falou Sirius – As frases podem ter duplo sentido.**  
****Harry e Jorge jogaram os ombros contra o malão e ele deslizou da janela para o assento traseiro do carro.**

- Já cansei de ouvir a palavra "deslizou" – reclamou Frank.  
**— Muito bem, vamos — cochichou Jorge.**

- Para o alto e avante! – brincou Hermione e quando a maioria a encarou, corou – Expressão trouxa.  
**Mas quando Harry subia no parapeito da janela ouviu um guincho **

- Guincho?

**alto atrás dele, seguido imediatamente pela voz trovejante do tio Válter.**

- Problemas – falou Lily, irritada. _Harry estava tão perto de sair!__**  
**_**— ESSA CORUJA DESGRAÇADA!**

**- **NÃO CHAMA A EDWIGES DE DESGRAÇADA – gritaram Harry e Alice.

**- **Nunca imaginei que fosse ouvir esses dois gritando juntos – reclamou Gina.**  
****— Eu esqueci a Edwiges! **

- Belo dono você é – ironizou Regulus e Harry sorriu culpado.

**Harry precipitou-se de volta ao quarto na hora em que a luz do corredor se acendeu **

- ISSO QUE É UM MENINO PONTUAL – aplaudiu James e Remus riu.

— **agarrou a gaiola, correu à janela e passou-a a Rony. **

- RÁPIDO!

**E estava subindo de volta na cômoda quando o tio Válter socou a porta destrancada**

- Ela não merecia isso – falou Alice e Lissy riu.

**e ela se escancarou.****  
****Por uma fração de segundo, **

- Tudo acontece muito rápido agora...

- Sirius. CALA A BOCA.

- Foi mal, Lene.

**o tio Válter parou emoldurado pelo portal, em seguida deixou escapar um urro como o de um touro **

- Não sai qual a diferença de um touro para ele... Ah, sei sim. Um touro é mais esperto – falou Rony.

**enfurecido **

- Ele precisa de tratamento para a raiva.

**e atirou-se contra Harry prendendo-o pelo tornozelo.**

Rosnados.**  
****Rony, Fred e Jorge agarraram os braços de Harry e o puxaram com toda a força que tinham.**

- CABO DE GUERRA HUMANO – gritou Remus.**  
****— Petúnia! — berrou tio Válter.**

- Não consegue resolver nada sozinho.

— **Ele está fugindo! ELE ESTÁ FUGINDO!**

- Entendemos da primeira vez.**  
****Mas os Weasley deram um puxão gigantesco **

- Os Weasleys são fodas – gritaram todos menos Snape e Regulus (que teve vontade, mas não se rebaixaria a tanto).

**e a perna de Harry se soltou da garra do tio Válter **

- E os Weasleys vencem!

— **e Harry já estava no carro e batia a porta.**

Regulus sorriu para o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, que sorriu de volta.**  
****— Pé na tábua, Fred! — gritou Rony, e o carro disparou de repente em direção à lua.**

-Lua... – falou Remus, se lembrando de todo o apoio que os amigos dão a ele nesses dias especiais. **  
****Harry não conseguia acreditar **

- Sinceramente? Nem nós .

— **estava livre. **

- Agora sim – disseram Lily e James sorrindo.

**Baixou a janela, o ar da noite chicoteou seus cabelos, e ele virou a cabeça para contemplar os telhados da Rua dos Alfeneiros que desapareciam ao longe.**

- Para que perder tempo olhando para isso?- perguntou Snape.

Harry deu de ombros.

**Tio Válter, tia Petúnia e Duda estavam todos debruçados, estupefatos, **

- Normal.

**na janela de Harry.**

- Nem tão normal assim – falou Harry – Eles não entram no meu quarto.**  
****— Vejo vocês no próximo verão! — gritou Harry.**

James e Sirius riram, mesmo tristes em saber que o filho/afilhado iria voltar para aquele inferno.  
**Os Weasley soltaram gargalhadas**

- Imitões- resmungaram James e Sirius.

- Vocês que imitaram a gente.

- Não, foram vocês.

- Não, foram vocês. Rimos antes – falaram os gêmeos.

- Não. Foram vocês.

- Nã...

- JÁ CHEGA – interrompeu Lily, irritada.

James fez biquinho. Lily fingiu não se comover.

**e Harry se acomodou no banco, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.**

- Sorria de orelha a orelha, Harry – pediu James.

- Não.

- Chato.**  
****— Solte a Edwiges — pediu ele a Rony. — Ela pode voar atrás do carro. **

Alice sorriu.

**Há séculos que não tem uma chance de esticar as asas.**

- Vou ter uma conversa séria com o marido da sua irmã, Lily.

- A vontade. Eu vou _conversar_ com ele também quando tudo terminar. Só não garanto que eu não vá para Azkaban ou outra prisão depois.**  
****Jorge passou o grampo a Rony e, um momento depois, Edwiges voou feliz**

- Pelo menos ela não está em depressão.

_Uma coruja em depressão?_ Snape teve que conter o riso, apesar de poder acontecer.

**pela janela e ficou deslizando ao lado do carro como um fantasma.**

- Uma coruja-fantasma?- Dorcas franziu a testa.

— **Então, qual é a história, Harry? **

- Conte para o psicólogo – debochou Regulus.

— **perguntou Rony impaciente. — Que aconteceu?**

- Eu... Meio... que... apareceu um elfo, sabe? Aí, só que eu precisava fingir que não existia... ai... bem... não deu muito certo... e o elfo... disse que eu não posso voltar para Hogwarts... e... eu recebi uma carta... de... um tal... Ministério... Choro ou choro? – falou Fred.

- E essa foi a versão de um adolescente bruxo normal contando uma noite da vida de Harry Potter! – falou Jorge.

**Harry contou tudo sobre Dobby, **

- Um elfo meio estranho... Mas um bom amigo – falou Harry.

**o aviso que dera a Harry e o desastre com o pudim de violetas.**

- Com certeza. Uma catástrofe.

**Fez-se um silêncio longo e assombroso quando ele terminou.**

- Povo chato. Não dá a opinião sobre nada.

- Bem diferente de você, né Black.

- Assim, me fere Lusy.

- Foi essa a intenção, Sirius.

- Tá malvada hoje, Alice?

- CHEGA. CALEM A BOCA. OS DOIS – gritou Lissy.  
**— Muito esquisito — disse Fred finalmente.**

- Isso temos que concordar. Mas nada é normal na vida de Harry – falou Hermione.**  
****— Decididamente suspeito – concordou Jorge. **

- Que surpresa... Jorge concordando com Fred. Imaginável – falou Alex, sarcástico.

— **E ele nem quis lhe dizer quem estaria tramando tudo isso?**

Quem poderia ser? Remus tentou pensar em alguém, mas não conseguiu. **  
****— Acho que ele não podia — respondeu Harry.**

- Pode ser – concordou Regulus.

— **Eu lhe contei, todas as vezes que ele estava quase deixando escapar alguma coisa, começava a bater a cabeça na parede.**

Hermione fez uma expressão carrancuda, pensando nos direitos dos elfos domésticos. Já para Regulus isso era algo completamente normal.  
**Harry viu Fred e Jorge se entreolharem.**

- Parem de ser tão óbvios! – gritou Alex.**  
****— O quê, vocês acham que ele estava mentindo para mim? — perguntou Harry.**

- Bem, faria sentindo. Não é só porque alguém falou alguém que você deve acreditar, Potter – falou Snape – Principalmente se não for um ser humano ou se você não conhecer a pessoa.

Harry sorriu para Snape.

- Você está certo.  
**— Bom — respondeu Fred —, vamos colocar a coisa assim...**

- Lá vem...**  
****— Elfos domésticos têm poderes mágicos próprios,**

- Que normalmente são ignorados.

**mas em geral não podem usá-los sem a permissão dos donos. **

- O que é um absurdo – resmungou Hermione irritada e os sangue-puros olharam para ela, interrogativos.

**Calculo**

- Olha, aprendeu uma palavra complicada – zoou Hermione.

**que o velho Dobby foi mandado para impedir que você voltasse a Hogwarts. **

- O que não é muito legal.

**Deve ser a ideia que alguém faz de uma brincadeira.**

- Essa pessoa tem sérios problemas psicológicos então – falou Lene.

- Você falando de problemas psicológicos? – riu Sirius.

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum – disse Sirius abafando o riso.

**Você pode imaginar alguém na escola que tenha raiva de você?**

- Sim – falou Harry friamente.  
**— Claro — disseram Harry e Rony, juntos, na mesma hora.**

**-** Tão fofinhos – perturbou Hermione.**  
****— Draco Malfoy **

Caretas.

Lissy, Alex e Josh se entreolharam.

— **explicou Harry. — Ele me odeia.**

- Todo mundo sabe disso.**  
****— Draco Malfoy? — perguntou Jorge, virando-se. — O filho de Lúcio Malfoy?**

Snape revirou os olhos.

- Odeio o Lúcio!- resmungou Sirius – Ele é um idiota! Se quer saber, é o par perfeito para a Narcissa mesmo.

- Narcissa irá se casar com o Lúcio? – perguntou Frank, surpreso.

Sirius assentiu.

- Bem, pelo menos, foi o que ela disse. É verdade, Reg?

- Sim, Sirius, é – falou Regulus, sem interesse.

- De qualquer jeito, os dois se merecem... São egoístas, mimados...

- Eu não 'to afim de ouvir como os dois são chatos. Já sabemos – disse Lene interrompendo Sirius.

— **Deve ser, não é um nome muito comum, é? — disse Harry.**

- Que fora!**  
****— Por quê?****  
****— Já ouvi papai falar nele. **

- Não foi coisa boa.

**Era um grande seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem.**

Regulus baixou os olhos. **  
****— E quando Você-Sabe-Quem desapareceu **

- Graças ao nosso Harry aqui – falou Fred.

Harry corou.

- Na verdade, quem fez alguma coisa foi a Lily.

Lily corou.

- Olha como a minha família é bonitinha, todo mundo tá coradinho – falou James.

Harry e Lily lançaram olhares assassinos para James.

- Desculpa – falou, se escolhendo.

— **acrescentou Fred, esticando-se para olhar para Harry —, Lúcio Malfoy voltou dizendo que nunca tivera intenção de fazer nada.**

- E eu sou uma formiga – falou Remus, revirando os olhos.

- É óbvio que Lúcio teve intenção de servir a _ele, _os Malfoys são viciados em poder e nobreza, e _ele _tentava juntar os dois. Os Malfoys não são totalmente covardes, senão não se arriscariam tanto... Mas não são extremamente corajosos, sabem... Por isso, precisavam seguir alguém. Porque não conseguiriam tanta coisa se fossem os líderes e juntariam ainda mais suspeitas – falou Frank, corando ao notar que tinha falado isso em voz alta.

- Esperto... Bastante esperto, Longbottom – falou Snape.

**Um monte de bosta... **

- Verdade – falou Harry.

**Papai acha que ele fazia parte do círculo intimo de Você-Sabe-Quem.**

Um arrepio percorreu pela sala.

- Se voltarmos para nossa época, prometo que irei tentar ficar de olho no Malfoy – falou Sirius.

- Deixa que eu faço isso – contradisse Reg – Será mais fácil para mim.  
**Harry já ouvira esses comentários sobre a família Malfoy antes**

- Os Malfoys estão com o filme manchado – falou Remus.

- O que é filme?

- Ah, coisa trouxa.

**e não se surpreendeu nem um pouco. **

- Não teria como se surpreender em saber que o loiro mimado vinha de uma família com uma fama nem tão boa – Harry disse.

**Draco Malfoy fazia Duda Dursley parecer um menino bom, **

- SEM EXAGEROS Harry!- gritou Gina.

**atencioso e sensível.**

- Não consigo nem imaginar um Duda atencioso e sensível...

- Eu sim – Harry falou.

Todos o encaram.

- Ele mudou um pouco – falou simplesmente.

- Porcos mudam?**  
****— Não sei se os Malfoy têm um elfo doméstico... — disse Harry.**

- Têm – afirmaram James, Sirius, Lene, Dorcas, Regulus e Frank juntos.  
**— Bom, seja quem for, os donos dele devem ter uma família de bruxos antiga e rica — disse Fred.**

- Claro.  
**— É, mamãe sempre desejou que a gente tivesse um elfo doméstico para passar a roupa**

- Até Molly?- perguntou Hermione.

- Mione, os elfos trabalharem para bruxos é algo normal no mundo bruxo – falou Rony.

— **comentou Jorge. — Mas só o que temos é um vampiro**

- Não subestimem o vampiro. Ele pode ser útil para algumas brincadeiras – disse Josh e Lissy pisou no seu pé.

**velho e incompetente no sótão e gnomos **

- Adoro gnomos – falou Alice e todos reviram os olhos.

**por todo o jardim. Elfos domésticos combinam com grandes casas senhoriais, castelos e lugares do gênero; você não toparia com um na nossa casa... **

- Então, eu prefiro não ter um elfo a morar na casa de Malfoy – disse Harry.  
**Harry estava calado.**

- Perigo. Fujam. Harry está calado? – brincou Frank.

**A julgar pelo fato de que Draco Malfoy em geral tinha do bom e do melhor,**

- O que é um injustiça social.

**a família devia rolar em dinheiro de bruxo; ele podia até imaginar Malfoy se pavoneando por uma grande casa senhorial. **

- Isso é fácil de imaginar – disse Alex com um pequeno sorriso.

**Mandar o criado da família impedir Harry de voltar a Hogwarts também parecia bem o tipo de coisa que Malfoy faria. **

- Como dissemos antes: Essa pessoa tem sérios problemas psicológicos. Confere com o Malfoy.

**Ele teria sido tão burro a ponto de levar Dobby a sério?**

**- **Não, você foi inteligente – disse Rony.  
**— Em todo o caso, fico contente que a gente tenha vindo buscá-lo. **

- Nós também.

**Eu estava ficando realmente preocupado **

**- Isso é novidade – brincou Hermione.**

- Você, senhorita sabe-tudo, brincando?

**quando você não respondeu minhas cartas. **

- Qualquer amigo ficaria.

**Primeiro pensei que tinha sido culpa de Errol...**

- Não seria a primeira vez.

— **Quem é Errol?****  
****— Nossa coruja. Ele é velhíssimo. Não seria a primeira vez**

- EU FALEI! – gritou Jorge.

**que desmaia ao fazer uma entrega.**

Alice estreitou os olhos, encarando os gêmeos, raivosa.

**Então tentei pedir o Hermes emprestado...**

- Não rolou.**  
****— Quem?****  
****— A coruja que mamãe e papai compraram para Percy quando ele foi nomeado monitor — explicou Fred do banco da frente.**

- Sou foda, sempre explicando tudo – Fred falou.

- Sendo irritante, você quis dizer – falou Lene.

- Não, quis dizer foda mesmo.

- Sonha querido.

- Não, preciso. A realidade já está ótima.

- Pena que você não a enxergue.

- PAREM! OS DOIS! – gritou Lene.**  
****— Mas Percy não quis me emprestar. Disse que precisava dele.**

- Sei...**  
****— Percy anda se comportando de forma muito estranha este verão **

- Suspeito.

— **disse Jorge franzindo a testa. — E tem despachado um bocado de cartas e passado um tempão trancado no quarto... **

- Anti-sócial – Gina disse.

**Quero dizer, tem limite o número de vezes que a pessoa pode querer dar brilho num distintivo de monitor...**

- Verdade. O Aluado aqui bem que podia ter lembrado disso no quinto ano...

**Você está se afastando demais para oeste, Fred — acrescentou, apontando a bússola no painel do carro. **

- Eu já tinha me esquecido que eles estavam em um carro – falou Neville.

- E eu me esquecido que você estava aí – falou Alex.

Neville deu de ombros.

**Fred corrigiu o rumo girando o volante.**

— **E seu pai sabe que você está dirigindo o carro?**

- Isso é pergunta que se faça? – gemeu Fred.

— **perguntou Harry, já adivinhando a resposta.****  
**- Também né, estava óbvio.

— **Ah, não — disse Rony —, ele teve que trabalhar hoje à noite. **

- Coitado dele... Trabalhar até de noite?

**Com sorte conseguiremos guardar o carro de volta na garagem antes que mamãe note que saímos com ele.**

- Vocês se esqueceram de algo – falou Neville.

- O que?

- Harry e sorte não se misturam.

Eles riram.

— **Afinal, que é que seu pai faz no Ministério da Magia?**

- Não sabe nem a profissão dos pais dos seus melhores amigos... Estou desapontado filho – resmungou James – Cadê a sua curiosidade natural?

- Na época que eu podia descobri, estava ocupada com uma certa pedra filosofal – replicou Harry.

Os Marotos sorriram.**  
****— Ele trabalha no departamento mais monótono de todos **

- Eu não acho – reclamou Hermione.

- Claro que não – falaram Harry e Rony juntos.

— **disse Rony. — O do Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas.**

- Ah.**  
****— O quê?****  
****— Tratam do feitiço lançado em objetos feitos pelos trouxas, sabe, no caso de acabarem indo parar numa loja ou numa casa de trouxas.**

- Sempre me perguntei o que aconteceria se isso acontecesse. Agora sei.

**Como no ano passado, uma velha bruxa morreu **

- De que?

- E eu lá sei? – respondeu Rony.

**e o seu serviço de chá foi vendido a uma loja de antiguidades.**

**- **Ela era velha mesmo.**  
****— Uma mulher trouxa comprou o serviço, levou para casa e tentou servir chá aos amigos.**

- Queria ter visto– falaram os gêmeos.

**Foi um pesadelo, papai ficou trabalhando depois do expediente durante semanas.**

- Semanas? O que foi tão grave assim?

— **Que aconteceu?****  
****— O bule de chá endoidou e espirrou chá fervendo para todo lado, e um homem foi parar no hospital com as pinças de açúcar presas no nariz. **

- Normal – ironizou Snape.

**Papai quase ficou louco, só existe ele e um velho bruxo chamado Perkins no escritório, e os dois tiveram que usar feitiços para apagar lembranças e outros tipos de recursos para abafar o caso...**

**- **É complicado manter a ordem de uma comunidade – falou Lissy.**  
****— É, papai é doido por tudo que os trouxas produzem; **

Os Weasleys, Harry e Hermione sorriam. Pelo menos isso continuava igual.

**nosso barraco de ferramentas é cheio de coisas de trouxas. Ele desmonta um objeto, enfeitiça e torna a montá-lo. Se ele revistasse a nossa casa teria que se dar ordem de prisão.**

Eles riram.

**Mamãe fica danada.**

- Molly tem um temperamento forte!  
**— Aquela é a estrada principal — disse Jorge, espiando para baixo pelo pára-brisa. — Estaremos lá em dez minutos... Antes assim, já está clareando...**

- James. O MEU FILHO FUGIU NO MEIO DA NOITE – berrou Lily, sentindo que devia se colocar no papel de mãe. **  
****Uma ligeira claridade rosada tornava-se visível na linha do horizonte a leste.**

- Que bonito.

Lene adorava observar o céu.  
**Fred fez o carro baixar um pouco, e Harry viu uma colcha de retalhos feita de campos e arvoredos.**

- Cocha de retalhos?**  
****— Moramos um pouquinho fora da cidade **

- Ok. Mais que um pouquinho.

— **disse Jorge. — Ottery St. Catchpole...**

- Perto de Luna?

- É. Mais ou menos.  
**O carro voador continuava a descer. A auréola escarlate do sol agora brilhava por entre as árvores. **

— **Pousamos! **

- Finalmente! Já tava enjoando de ler sobre isso! – reclamou Dorcas.

— **exclamou Fred quando, com um ligeiro solavanco, eles tocaram o chão.****  
****Tinham pousado ao lado de garagem desmantelada num pequeno quintal, e Harry olhou pela primeira vez para a casa de Rony. **

Harry temeu. Rezava que não tivesse pensando nada demais da casa dos Weasley.

**Parecia ter sido no passado um grande chiqueiro de pedra, **

OK, suas esperanças se foram.

- Desculpa – pediu para os Weasleys.

**que foram acrescentando cômodos aqui e ali **

- O pior é que foi mais ou menos assim – disse Jorge.

**até ela atingir os andares e era tão torta que parecia ser sustentada por mágica **

- E é?

- Não sei. Pelo menos, mamãe nunca nos falou nada – falaram os Weasleys.

**(o que, Harry lembrou a si mesmo, era provável).**

- Ainda não se adaptou totalmente ao mundo mágico não é? – perguntou Lily.

- Mãe... Já se passaram cinco anos – reclamou Harry, corando.

Os outros riram.**  
****Quatro ou cinco chaminés estavam encarrapitadas no alto do teto vermelho. Em um letreiro torto enfiado no chão, próximo à entrada, lia-se A TOCA. **

- Nossa. É um nome... criativo. – disse Alice.

- Nós, os Weasley reproduzimos como coelhos, por isso o nome toca - explicou Gina.

**Em volta da porta de entrada encontrava-se uma variedade de botas de borracha e um caldeirão muito enferrujado.**

- Porque isso tá na entrada?

- Sei lá.

**Várias galinhas castanhas e gordas ciscavam pelo quintal.**

- Galinhas?- Regulus engasgou. Por Merlin, quem tinha galinhas em casa?

- Sim. Algum problema?- Fred perguntou, irritado.

Harry lançou um olhar suplicante a Regulus.

- Não, nenhum – respondeu, por fim.**  
****— Não é muita coisa — disse Rony.**

Rony corou. Sabia que o amigo não se importava com essas coisas, mas...**  
****— É maravilhosa — comentou Harry feliz, pensando na Rua dos Alfeneiros.**

O clima ficou tenso na sala, com todos lembrando o que Harry sofria na Rua dos Alfeneiros.  
**Eles desembarcaram do carro.****  
****— Agora vamos subir muito quietinhos**

- Não vai rolar de Molly não ouvir – cantarolou Hermione.

— **recomendou Fred – E esperar mamãe nos chamar para tomar o café da manhã.**

- Grande plano – ironizou Remus.

Os gêmeos deram de ombro.  
**Eles desembarcaram do carro.**

- E agora: a hora da verdade – disse Sirius levantando uma sobrancelha.**  
****— Então Rony, você desce correndo e diz: "Mamãe, olhe só quem apareceu durante a noite!" e ela vai ficar contente de ver o Harry e ninguém vai precisar saber que saímos voando no carro.**

- LÓGICO. Porque é muito NORMAL alguém aparecer na sua casa no meio da noite! Acontece com todo mundo! Se Molly caísse nessa, ela seria mais burra que Crabbe – resmungou Hermione.**  
****— Certo — concordou Rony. — Vamos Harry, eu durmo no... No alto...**

Harry sorriu para o amigo.

**O rosto de Rony ganhou um tom verde esquisito, seus olhos se fixaram na casa. **

- O que foi?

**Os outros três se viraram.****  
****A Sra. Weasley vinha atravessando o quintal,**

- Se fuderam – riu Sirius.

**espantando galinhas, e para uma senhora baixa, gorducha, de rosto bondoso, era incrível como estava parecendo um tigre de dentes de sabre.**

- Uí.**  
****— Ah!— exclamou Fred.****  
****— Essa não! — exclamou Jorge.**

- CORRAM ENQUANTO AINDA DÁ TEMPO!**  
****A Sra. Weasley parou diante deles, as mãos nos quadris, olhando de uma cara culpada para a outra. **

- Deve ter sido legal ver a cara deles.

**Vestia um avental florido com uma varinha saindo pela borda do bolso.****  
****— Muito bem — disse ela.****  
****— Bom-dia, mamãe — disse Jorge, no que ele audivelmente pensou que era uma voz lampeira e cativante. **– Mas não foi – acrescentou Harry.

— **Vocês fazem ideia da preocupação que tive? — perguntou a Sra. Weasley num sussurro letal.**

- Olha o drama, Harry.**  
****— Desculpe, mamãe, mas sabe, tínhamos que...**

- Não tente se justificar!- chorou Lene.**  
****Os três filhos da Sra. Weasley eram mais altos do que ela, mas encolheram à medida que a raiva da mãe ia desabando sobre eles.**

Eles riram.**  
****— As camas vazias! Nenhum bilhete! **

- NENHUM BILHETE? VOCÊS SÃO DOIDOS?- gritaram Alice e Lily juntas.

- Ela ainda pergunta?- Alex sussurrou para Josh, que riu.

**O carro desaparecido... Podia ter batido... Louca de preocupação... Vocês se importaram?... **

- Não.

**Nunca em minha vida... Esperem até seu pai voltar, nunca tivemos problemas assim com o Gui nem com o Carlinhos nem com o Percy...****  
****— O Percy perfeito — resmungou Fred.**

- Péssima hora para falar isso.**  
****— VOCÊS PODIAM SE MIRAR NO EXEMPLO DO PERCY!**

- Essa doeu.

— **berrou a Sra. Weasley, metendo o dedo no peito de Fred.****  
****— Vocês podiam ter morrido, podiam ter sido vistos, podiam ter feito seu pai perder o emprego...**

- Sempre esses podiam... – reclamou Fred**.****  
****Parecia que o sermão estava durando horas.**

- Sempre é assim.

**A Sra. Weasley ficou rouca de tanto gritar**

- A bronca foi longa mesmo, hein? Mas vocês mereceram... Mesmo que tenha sido para ajudar o Harry.

**até se virar para Harry, que recuou.**

Eles riram.  
**— Estou muito contente em vê-lo, Harry, querido — disse ela. — Entre, venha tomar café.**

Lily sorriu.**  
****Deu meia-volta e entrou em casa, e Harry, depois de lançar um olhar nervoso a Rony,**

-... Seu cúmplice...

**que acenou com a cabeça animando-o, acompanhou-a.****  
****A cozinha era pequena e um tanto apertada. **

- Desculpem, de novo.

- Nada, Harry. Sabemos que você não tem culpa de pensar isso.

**Havia ao centro uma mesa de madeira muito escovada e cadeiras, e Harry se sentou na beirada de uma, espiando à sua volta. **

- Curiosidade mata.

- Ou não. Senão o Harry já estava morto, assim como Sirius e James.

**Nunca estivera numa casa de bruxos antes.**

- A primeira casa que o grande Harry Potter visitou foi a minha humilde residência, olha que assim fico honrado – brincou Fred.**  
****O relógio na parede em frente só tinha um ponteiro e nenhum número. **

- O que?

**Havia escritas em torno do mostrador coisas assim, Hora de fazer chá, Hora de dar comida ás galinhas e Você está atrasado. **

- Ah! Isso pode ser mais prático, mas às vezes atrapalha – falou Remus.

**Havia livros arrumados **

Lily, Frank, Hermione e Remus sorriram.

**em fileiras triplas sobre o console da lareira, livros com títulos do gênero Enfeitice o seu próprio queijo, O Feitiço no forno e Festas de um minuto — um Encantamento! **

- Claro, claro.

**E, a não ser que os ouvidos de Harry o enganassem,**

- Se até os teus ouvidos podem estar te enganando o negócio tá ruim.

**o velho rádio ao lado da pia acabara de anunciar que o próximo programa era "Hora de Encantos, com a popular cantora bruxa, Celestina Warbeck".**

- Essa daí não estudou com a gente – falou Dorcas.**  
****A Sra. Weasley batia pratos e panelas, **

- Coitadas. Não fizeram nada para merecer isso.

**preparando o café da manhã um pouco a esmo, lançando olhares feios aos filhos, **

Caretas de Fred, Jorge e Rony.

**enquanto atirava salsichas na frigideira.**

- Falando nisso, eu estou com fome- reclamou Rony.

- Pois vai continuar com fome.**  
****De vez em quando resmungava coisas como "não sei o que estavam pensando" e "eu nunca teria acreditado".**

- Dramas de uma mãe.**  
****— Não estou culpando você; querido — ela tranquilizou Harry, servindo oito ou nove salsichas no prato dele.**

- Harry sortudo! – resmungou Rony.

— **Arthur e eu estivemos preocupados com você, também.**

Lily e James sorriram.

**Ainda na outra noite estávamos falando que iríamos buscá-lo pessoalmente se você não escrevesse a Rony até sexta-feira. **

James e Lily estavam felizes em saber que existiam outras pessoas que se importavam tanto com o filho deles.

**Mas francamente — (ela agora acrescentava três ovos fritos às salsichas) — atravessar metade do país em um carro ilegal, vocês podiam ter sido vistos...**

- Não é aconselhável.

- Por isso foi bom.

**Ela acenou a varinha displicentemente em direção dos pratos na pia, que começaram a se lavar, entrechocando-se de leve ao fundo.**

- Magia. Ajuda muito – falou Mione – Os trouxas precisam passar um bom tempo lavando isso a mão.**  
****— Estava nublado, mamãe! — exclamou Fred.**

- E daí?**  
****— Você fique de boca fechada enquanto come! — ralhou a Sra. Weasley.**

Regulus fez uma careta.**  
****— Estavam matando ele de fome, mamãe! – disse Jorge.**

**Todos, por instinto, se viraram para olhar para Harry que bufou.**

- Estou bem agora – falou, mas isso era obviamente mentira. Ele estava abaixo do peso, já que sua alimentação não estava sendo muito boa ultimamente e gastava muita energias na caça as Horcruxes.  
**— E você! — disse a Sra. Weasley, mas foi com uma expressão ligeiramente mais branda que ela começou a cortar e passar manteiga no pão para Harry.**

- Harry Potter: o favorito de Molly Weasley. Sim ou claro? – brincou Fred.  
**Naquele momento surgiu uma distração sob a forma de uma figura pequena, **

- Quem será?

**de cabelos vermelhos, **

- Está na casa certa.

**que vestia uma longa camisola, e apareceu na cozinha, deu um gritinho **

- É menina.

**e saiu correndo outra vez.**

- Por quê?**  
****— Gina**

Gina corou. Harry apertou namorada.

— **disse Rony baixinho para Harry. — Minha irmã. **

- A pessoa mais legal do mundo – falou Gina, rindo.

- Claro, a mais modesta também.

**Andou falando em você o verão inteiro.**

Gina corou.

- Então quer dizer que você sempre gostou do Harry?- perguntou Remus.

- Err... Meio... que... sim – Gina sussurrou.

- Não tenha vergonha disso, Gi. Você era super fofa, e, antes que me bata, ainda é – falou Harry.

Gina beijou o namorado.  
**— É, ela vai querer o seu autógrafo,**

- Ela era tão ruim assim? – sussurrou Frank para Jorge, que assentiu.

Era insuportável ver Gina falando o verão todo de Harry Potter.

**Harry — disse Fred com um sorriso, mas viu que a mãe o olhava **

- Perigo.

**e baixou o rosto para o prato, calando-se.**

- Não está mais aqui quem falou – falou Fred, depois de Gina bater nele.

**Nada mais foi dito**

- Ficaram mudos?

- Não, mas eu sei alguém que vai ficar – disse Lene lançando um feitiço silenciador em Sirius.

Todos aplaudiram Lene.

- Que alívio – falou Alex – Agora dará para ler uma frase.

**até os quatro pratos ficarem limpos, o que levou um tempo surpreendentemente breve.**

- Somos a família Weasley – falaram os gêmeos, Rony e Harry.

- Sim, eu sou Weasley – acrescentou Harry - De consideração.**  
****— Putz, estou cansado — bocejou Fred, pousando finalmente a faca e o garfo. — Acho que vou me deitar e...**

— **Não vai, não **

- Nunca me curei desse dia. O cansaço daquele dia deixou ferimentos permanentes – dramatizou Fred.

— **retrucou a Sra. Weasley. — A culpa foi sua se ficou a noite toda acordado. **

- Pior que é verdade – disse Lily.

Fred e Jorge lançaram um olhar assustador para Lily.

**Você vai desgnomizar o jardim para mim; **

- Odeio desgonomização – reclamou Frank.

**eles estão ficando completamente rebeldes outra vez.**

- Revolta dos gnomos.**  
****— Ah, mamãe...****  
****— E vocês dois — disse ela, olhando feio para Rony e Fred. — Você pode ir se deitar, querido**

- UM ABSURDO: TRATAMENTO PREFERENCIAL PARA HARRY– gritou Jorge.

— **acrescentou dirigindo-se a Harry. — Você não pediu a eles para voarem naquele carro infernal.**

- Ainda bem que não pediu, Harry Potter – Lily disse com uma voz ameaçadora.  
**Mas Harry, que se sentia completamente acordado,**

- A _adrenalina_ me acorda – falou Harry.

"_A adrenalina me acorda" _a frase resoou na cabeça de Remus. Ele franziu a testa. Tinha algo estranho... _A adrenalina me acorda..._ Parecia que Harry estava acostumado a situações perigosas. Mais do que ele tinha dito.

**disse depressa: ****  
****— Vou ajudar o Rony. Nunca vi fazer uma desgnomização...**

- Não existem muitas no mundo trouxa – falou Mione, rindo.**  
****— É muito gentil de sua parte, querido, mas é trabalho monótono **

- Muito monótono – concordou Frank.

— **disse a Sra. Weasley. — Agora vamos ver o que Lockhart**

Caretas de Harry, Fred, Jorge, Gina, Rony e Neville.

- Tinha me esquecido que ele iria aparecer nesse livro – falou Neville, irritado.

**tem a dizer sobre o assunto.****  
****Ela puxou um livro pesado **

- E inútil.

**de cima do console. Jorge gemeu.****  
****— Mamãe, nós sabemos como desgnomizar um jardim.**

- Já fizemos isso algumas vezes antes.

**Harry espiou a capa do livro da Sra. Weasley. Escritas na capa em arabescos dourados havia as palavras Guia de pragas domésticas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Havia na capa uma grande foto de um bruxo bonitão **

- Tem uma queda por Lockhart, Harry? – Jorge perguntou, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Lógico que não. Eu_ odeio _aquele homem! – Harry falou, ríspido. Merlin o livre de gostar de Lockhart.

**de cabelos louros ondulados e olhos azuis muito vivos. Como sempre no mundo dos bruxos, a foto se mexia; **

- Fotos paradas são sem graça.

**o bruxo, que Harry supunha que fosse o tal Gilderoy Lockhart, não parava de piscar, muito animado, para todos.**

- Vai ver é vesgo – Regulus sugeriu. Não gostava de pessoas que fingiam que amavam todo mundo.  
**— Ah, ele é um assombro — disse a mãe. — Conhece bem as pragas domésticas.****É um livro maravilhoso...**

- Só não foi feito por ele – resmungou Rony.**  
****— Mamãe tem um xodó por ele — disse Fred num sussurro muito audível.**

- O que foi uma decepção – falou Fred- Nem meu psicólogo conseguiu me animar depois de descobrir isso.

- Você tem um psicólogo?

- Não – Fred respondeu.**  
****— Não seja ridículo Fred — retorquiu a Sra. Weasley, o rosto muito corado. — Está bem, se vocês acham que sabem mais do que Lockhart, podem ir fazer o trabalho,**

- Bem, realmente sabemos mais que ele. E o trabalho ficaria mais bem feito – falou Harry.

- O que esse cara fez para vocês o odiaram tanto?

- Ele é muito imbecil, só isso.

**mas tenho pena de vocês se tiver sobrado um único gnomo naquele jardim quando eu sair para inspecioná-lo.**

- Mentira! Se você nos matasse, você não teria tido pena da nossa pobre alma – falou Jorge. **  
****Aos bocejos e resmungos, os Weasley saíram se arrastando, com Harry em sua cola.**

- Bem, eu não iria ficar largado em um lugar que estava conhecendo na hora.

**O jardim era grande e, aos olhos de Harry, exatamente como um jardim devia ser. **

Os Weasley sorriram, orgulhosos. Era bom ouvir um elogio a sua casa.

**Os Dursley não teriam gostado **

- E eles são capazes de gostar de alguma coisa?- Lene perguntou e Sirius sacudiu a cabeça, concordando, ainda sobre o feitiço silenciador.

— **havia muito mato e a grama precisava ser aparada —,**

_Já o meu jardim não tem nada fora do lugar. Bem, nada que não esteja propositalmente fora do lugar,_ pensou Regulus. _Quer dizer, meu ex-jardim. Não posso mais morar lá. Não posso... Mas para onde eu vou?_ Regulus perdeu-se em pensamentos sobre o futuro. Tão incerto...

**mas havia árvores nodosas a toda volta dos muros, plantas que Harry nunca vira saindo de cada canteiro e um grande tanque de águas verdosas cheio de sapos.**

- Nem sei as espécies das plantas – disse Gina, pensativa.**  
****— Os trouxas também têm gnomos de jardim, sabe **

- Verdade – Hermione concordou – Mas eles são diferentes dos gnomos bruxos.

— **Harry contou a Rony quando cruzavam o gramado.****  
****— Sei, já vi aquelas coisas que eles acham que são gnomos **

- Rony- brigou Hermione – Você sabe que eles realmente são gnomos. Só que gnomos trouxas.

— **disse Rony, com o corpo dobrado e a cabeça enfiada num pé de peônias —, como papais noéis baixinhos e gordinhos segurando varas de pescar...**

- Coitados deles – falou Frank.

- São de mentira. Não são vivos.  
**Ouviram um ruído de alguém se debatendo violentamente, **

- O que normalmente não é muito bom.

**o pé de peônia estremeceu e Rony se levantou.****  
****— Isto é um gnomo — disse sério.**

- Seres chatos.  
**— Tire as mãos de cima de mim! Tire as mãos de cima de mim! - guinchou o gnomo.**

- Com prazer.**  
****Decerto não parecia nada com um Papai Noel. Era pequeno, a pele parecia um couro, a cabeçorra cheia de calombos e careca, igualzinha a uma batata. **

- São horríveis – falou Dorcas.

**Rony segurou-o à distância enquanto o gnomo o chutava com os pezinhos calosos; o garoto o agarrou pelos tornozelos e o virou de cabeça para baixo.**

Lily estremeceu, odiava qualquer coisa que ficava de cabeça para baixo. Toda vez que isso acontecia com ela, sentia o sangue fluido pelo corpo e chegando a cabeça. Não era legal.**  
****— Isto é o que a gente tem que fazer — explicou. E ergueu o gnomo acima da cabeça ("Tire as mãos de mim!") e começou rodá-lo em grandes círculos como se fosse laçar um boi. Ao ver a cara de espanto de Harry, **

- Por que o espanto? – perguntou Alex.

**Rony acrescentou: — Isto não machuca, você só precisa deixá-los bem tontos para não poderem encontrar o caminho de volta para as tocas de gnomos.**

- Mas eles sempre acham.**  
****Ele soltou os tornozelos do gnomo: que voou uns seis metros para o alto e caiu com um baque surdo no campo do outro lado da sebe.**

- Seis metros? Só?**- **zoou Lene.**  
****— Lamentável — exclamou Fred. — Aposto que posso atirar o meu bem além daquele toco de árvore.**

- Campeonato! – disse James animado. **  
****Harry aprendeu depressa a não sentir muita pena dos gnomos. **

- Esperava mais compaixão de você – reclamou Mione e Harry lhe lançou um sorriso culpado.

**Resolveu simplesmente deixar cair por cima da sebe o primeiro que pegou, mas o gnomo, pressentindo fraqueza, **

- Ou bondade- Mione resmungou.

**enterrou os dentes afiados como navalhas no seu dedo, **

- Aí – gemeram todos.

**e Harry teve muito trabalho para sacudi-lo longe, até que...**

- Suspense no ar.**  
****— Uau, Harry, esse deve ter caído a uns quinze metros...**

- Quinze metros? Esse é o meu filho! – falou James orgulhoso.**  
****O ar não tardou a ficar coalhado de gnomos voadores.****  
****— Está vendo, eles não são muito inteligentes**

- Não são mesmo.

— **disse Jorge, agarrando cinco ou seis gnomos de uma vez. **

- Em massa- falou Fred, trocando uma batida de mão com Jorge.

— **Na hora que descobrem que está havendo uma desgnomização, aparecem correndo para dar uma espiada. **

- Isso é ilógico – disse Regulus.

**Era de se esperar que já tivessem aprendido a ficar quietos.**

- Mas não aprenderam.**  
****Logo os gnomos atirados no campo começaram a se afastar em uma linha descontínua, **

- Olha o vocabulário do menino: linha descontínua... Vou chorar – disse Lene.

**os ombrinhos curvados.****  
****— Eles vão voltar — disse Rony enquanto observavam os gnomos desaparecerem na sebe do outro lado do campo. — Eles adotam isso aqui... Papai é muito mole com eles; acha que são engraçados...**

- Alguém com compaixão – Mione falou aliviada.  
**Naquele instante, a porta de entrada bateu.**

- Alguém chegou – cantarolou Dorcas.  
**— Ele voltou! — disse Jorge. — Papai está em casa!****  
****Os garotos atravessaram correndo o jardim e entraram em casa.**

- Que povo ansioso para ver o pai – disse Alice.

**O Sr. Weasley estava largado numa cadeira da cozinha, sem óculos e de olhos fechados. **

- Ele usa óculos?

- Sim.

**Era um homem magro, começando a ficar careca, mas o pouco cabelo que tinha era ruivo como o dos filhos. **

- Tem algum Weasley que não seja ruivo?

- Que eu me lembre, só a esposa do meu irmão – falou Fred.

**Usava vestes verdes e longas, que estavam empoeiradas e amarrotadas da viagem.**

Regulus fez uma careta, sem querer. Estava acostumado a manter uma aparência _aceitável_.**  
****— Que noite! — murmurou, tateando à procura do bule de chá enquanto todos se sentaram à sua volta.**

- Ele é o centro da família – brincou Frank.

— **Nove batidas.**

- Isso é muita coisa – falou Gina, esclarecendo o olhar dos demais.**  
****— Nove! E o velho Mundungus Fletcher**

Harry rosnou. Ainda não gostava de Mundungus. Na verdade, ninguém gostava.

**ainda tentou me lançar um feitiço quando eu estava de costas...**

- Aquele covarde – xingou Gina.**  
****O Sr. Weasley tomou um longo gole de chá e suspirou.**

- É verdade que chá acalma?

- Depende do chá – respondeu Frank – Alguns não exatamente acalmam. Mas só de a pessoa pensar que está mais calma, ela já fica mais calma.

- Inteligente, Longbottom – elogiou Lissy.

- Sempre soube que tinha uma razão para eu estar com ele – brincou Alice.

Frank se sentiu triste. A verdade é que ele não acredita que uma pessoa tão boa como Alice estava com ele. Ela sempre via o lado bom de tudo... e era gentil e simpática. E ele era só mais um Corvinal. Nem muito inteligente ele achava que era. Seus resultados nos testes eram normais.**  
****— Encontrou alguma coisa, papai? — perguntou Fred ansioso.**

— **Só encontrei umas chaves para portas que encolhem **

- Encolhem? Que horror – falou Hermione.

**e uma chaleira que morde **

- A chaleira é agressiva.

— **bocejou o Sr. Weasley. — Houve as ocorrências feias, mas não foram no meu departamento. Mortlake foi levado para interrogatório sobre umas doninhas **

Harry precisou segurar o riso. Doninha lembrava Malfoy. Lembrava quando o falso Moody o transformou em uma doninha. Pelos risos de Neville, Rony, Fred, Jorge, Hermione e Gina, eles também se lembravam.

- Por que vocês estão rindo? – perguntou Snape.

- Quarto... livro...

**muito esquisitas, mas isto foi com a Comissão de Feitiços Experimentais, graças a Deus...**

- Coitada da Comissão de Feitiços Experimentais – falou Dorcas.**  
****— Mas por que alguém ia se dar o trabalho de fazer chaves que encolhem? — perguntou Jorge.**

- Para se divertir, irritar os trouxas...  
**— Só para aborrecer os trouxas **

- Não disse? – Regulus falou.

— **suspirou o Sr. Weasley. — Vendem a eles uma chave que encolhe até desaparecer, de modo que nunca conseguem encontrá-la quando precisam...**

- Cruel.

- Existem coisas bem mais cruéis que isso – falou Snape.

Lily olhou para ele com pena. Sabia que ele estava falando do que seu pai fazia com a sua mãe.

**É claro que é muito difícil processar alguém porque nenhum trouxa vai admitir que a chave dele não para de encolher, insistem que vivem a perdê-las.**

_Isso era genialmente cruel_, pensou Snape.

**Deus os abençoe, eles vão a extremos para fingir que magia não existe,**

- Não é como se eles fizessem de propósito – falou Mione, irritada.

**mesmo que esteja no nariz deles... Mas as coisas que o nosso pessoal anda enfeitiçando, vocês não iriam acreditar...**

- Melhor nem falar.**  
****— COMO CARROS, POR EXEMPLO?**

- Ferrou. Corre Arthur – disse Remus.**  
****A Sra. Weasley aparecera, empunhando um longo atiçador como uma espada. **

- PERIGO.

**Os olhos do Sr. Weasley se arregalaram.**

**- **Coitado do papai.**  
****Ele olhou com cara de culpa para a mulher.**

- Papai não sabe fingir – riu Gina.**  
****— Carros, Molly, querida?****  
****— É Arthur, carros — disse a Sra. Weasley, os olhos faiscando. **

- Acho que alguém vai dormir no sofá.

— **Imagine só: um bruxo comprar um carro velho e enferrujado e dizer à mulher que só quer desmontá-lo para ver como funciona, quando na realidade o enfeitiçou para fazê-lo voar.**

- Eu acho que ele pode imaginar bem – riu Regulus.**  
****O Sr. Weasley piscou os olhos.****  
****— Bom, querida, acho que você vai descobrir que ele estava agindo dentro da lei quando fez isso, **

- Isso não vai ajudar.

**mesmo que... Ah... Tivesse agido melhor se, hum, se tivesse contado a verdade à mulher...**

- Pelo menos, ele reconhece isso – falou Lissy.

**Há um furo na lei, você vai descobrir... **

- Que foi feito por ele.

**Desde que ele não tivesse intenção de voar no carro, o fato de que o carro poderá voar não...**

Eles riram.**  
****— Arthur Weasley, você providenciou para que houvesse um furo nessa lei quando a escreveu! **

- Culpado.

— **gritou a Sra. Weasley. — Só para você poder continuar a se distrair com aquela lixaria dos trouxas**

- OPA! LIXARIA TROUXA? – gritou Alex – Queria ver isso!

**no seu barraco! E para sua informação, Harry chegou hoje de manhã**

- Sempre é legal informar que mais alguém está na sua casa - falou Gina.

**naquele carro que você não tinha intenção de fazer voar!****  
****— Harry? — exclamou o Sr. Weasley sem entender — Que Harry?**

- Talvez o Harry que Rony disse que era seu melhor amigo, o Harry que Gina falou o verão inteiro, o Harry que eu e Jorge falamos, o Harry que Percy mencionou?- sugeriu Fred.

- Entendemos que seu pai tem boa memória – concluiu Josh.  
**Ele olhou à volta, viu Harry e deu um salto.****  
**Harry riu.

— **Deus do céu, é Harry Potter? **

- O próprio!

**Muito prazer em conhecê-lo. Rony tem falado tanto em...**

-... você – completou Rony.

— **Os seus filhos foram naquele carro até a casa de Harry **

-Que é até longe – disse Mione.

**e voltaram de lá ontem á noite!— gritou a Sra. Weasley. — Que é que você me diz disso, hein?**

- Nada?**  
****— Vocês fizeram mesmo isso? — perguntou o Sr. Weasley, ansioso. — E o carro voou bem? **

Todos riram.

- Cara, eu adorei Arthur – disse James.

**Eu... Eu quero dizer — gaguejou, enquanto voavam faíscas dos olhos da Sra. Weasley **

- Mudei de ideia, né, parece terrível... – falou Dorcas, rindo.

— **que... Isso foi muito errado, meninos... Muito errado mesmo...**

— **Vamos deixar eles discutirem **

- Boa ideia.

— **Rony sussurrou para Harry quando a Sra. Weasley inchou como um sapo-boi. — Vamos, vou-lhe mostrar o meu quarto.**

Rony corou. Iria aparecer a descrição do quarto dele.

**Os dois saíram discretamente da cozinha e seguiram por um corredor estreito até uma escada irregular, que subia em ziguezague pela casa. No terceiro patamar, havia uma porta entreaberta. Harry vislumbrou dois grandes olhos castanhos e vivos que o espiavam**

- Gina.

**antes da porta fechar com um clique.****  
****— Gina — explicou Rony. — Você não sabe como é estranho ela estar tão tímida.**

- Na verdade, é algo bem normal – Gina falou – Muitas meninas tem vergonha de estarem perto de quem gostam quando pequenas. Principalmente se a pessoa for amigo do seu irmão e está na sua casa.

**Normalmente ela nunca para de falar...**

- Obrigada Rony – ironizou Gina.**  
****Eles subiram mais dois lances e chegaram a uma porta com a tinta descascada e uma pequena placa onde se lia "Quarto do Ronald".****  
****Harry entrou, a cabeça quase tocando no teto inclinado, e piscou os olhos. Era como entrar num forno. **

- Valeu, amigo – Rony ironizou.

- Desculpa.

**Quase tudo no quarto de Rony era de um tom violentamente laranja: **

- Eu acho que Rony gosta de laranja... – ironizou Alex.

Lene não pode deixar de notar como ele era bonito fazendo uma careta de dúvida.

Quando Alex percebeu que Lene o encarava, ele piscou para ela, que riu.

Sirius assistiu tudo com ciúmes.

**a colcha da cama, as paredes e até o teto. **

- Sem exageros.

**Então Harry percebeu que Rony tinha coberto praticamente cada centímetro do papel de parede gasto com pôsteres dos mesmos sete bruxos e bruxas, todos usando vestes laranja vivo, segurando vassouras e acenando com animação.**

- Nem gosta dessas pessoas, hein?- Remus falou.

— **O seu time de Quadribol? — perguntou Harry.****  
****— O Chudley Cannons **

- Eu também sou fã deles! – gritaram Frank e Sirius juntos.

- Eu sou fã dos Tornados – disse James.

- Cho também era – Harry falou, sem pensar.

Harry percebeu seu erro tarde demais: Gina se afastou dele e foi para o outro lado da sala, de onde mandou uma azaração em Harry, que completamente surpreso, não se protegeu.

O corpo de Harry ficou todo rosa e verde. Até os cabelos. Não ficou nada bonito.

- Mancada, Harry – falou Rony.

- Quem é essa Cho? – perguntou James, curioso.

- Era a ex de Harry – falou Neville, rindo.

- Uma puta, se quer saber – disse Gina, raivosa.

- Gi. Calma – falou Harry – Cho não era puta.

- HARRY POTTER! VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO – disse Gina, pegando a varinha.

-... Mas também não é nada perto de você – terminou Harry.

— **disse Rony, apontando para a colcha laranja, que exibia um brasão com dois enormes O pretos e uma bala de canhão em movimento. — Nono lugar na divisão.**

- Nono lugar? Eles melhoraram depois do meu tempo.**  
****Os livros escolares de feitiçaria que pertenciam a Rony estavam empilhados de qualquer jeito num canto, **

- Porque não me surpreende?- ironizou Remus – Ah, é. Talvez Sirius faça a mesma coisa.

**junto com um monte de histórias em quadrinhos que pareciam conter a mesma tira, As aventuras de Martin Miggs, o trouxa pirado. **

- Trouxa pirado? Não podia ser só pirado? Sociedade preconceituosa.

**A varinha de condão de Rony estava em cima de um aquário cheio de ovas de rã, no peitoril da janela, ao lado do seu rato cinzento e gordo, o Perebas, **

- Traidor – sussurram Rony, Harry e Hermione.

**que tirava um cochilo numa nesga de sol.****  
****Harry pulou por cima de um baralho de cartas auto embaralhantes que estava no chão **

- Percebemos cada vez mais a organização de Rony.

**e espiou pela janelinha. No campo, lá embaixo, ele viu uma turma de gnomos que voltavam sorrateiros, um a um, pela cerca dos Weasley.**

- Já?

**Depois virou-se para olhar Rony, que o observava quase nervoso, como se esperasse ouvir **

- Um veredito de um crime – brincou Neville.

**sua opinião.****  
****— É meio pequeno **

- Sem problemas – falou Lissy.

— **disse Rony depressa. — Nada como aquele quarto que você tinha na casa dos trouxas. **

- Ainda bem, porque a casa era terrível – falou Harry.

**E estou bem debaixo do vampiro no sótão; sempre batendo nos canos e gemendo...**

- E isso importa?  
**Mas Harry, com um grande sorriso, disse:****  
****— Esta é a melhor casa que já visitei.**

Os Weasley sorriram contentes.

- É tão bonito a amizade de vocês... – falou Alice – A de vocês todos. Harry, Rony, Hermione, Neville, Fred, Jorge e Gina. Dá para ver que qualquer coisa, vocês podem contar com o apoio um do outro.

- Obrigada.**  
****As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas. **

- Fim do capítulo – anunciou Hermione.


End file.
